The Time-Travelling Lions
by TheFourEyedWonder
Summary: Girl!Harry, Hermione, and Ron are sent back in time due to Hermione's (un)fortunate spell. Danielle finds herself wondering if Snape's memory was really true, and if her Dad is just a arrogant, bullying, toe rag. Separated by Houses, Danielle, Hermione, and Ron are left deliberating whether to change the future or watch it play out. And what's this about Danielle being a werewolf?
1. Prologue

_** This is AU, if you didn't already know. The Golden Trio hunted for Horcruxes in the summer of their Sixth Year and killed Voldemort at the beginning of their Seventh Year. I've wanted to do the cliché of Harry going back in time, but I couldn't find a lot where it was the all three of the Golden Trio, just Harry, or Harry and Hermione. I also twisted it so Harry is a girl and her name is Danielle Lily Potter, aged 17. :) **_

_** Snape also didn't 'mind rape' her as some people put it. He actually helped her build her Occulmency shields and create a mindscape full of traps and things that people have to get past if they want to read her mind. McGonagall also helped her reach her Animagus form(s). (Sorry I also like that cliché.)**_

_** Disclaimer: TheFourEyedWonder doesn't own any of this wonderful world that J.K Rowling created with just her imagination and general amazingness. I'm just grateful that she lets us play in her sandbox.**_

_** Enjoy everyone.**_

* * *

**The Time-Travelling Lions**

**Prologue: No-Real-POV, Hogwarts, November 11****th**

Danielle sighed as she rubbed her temples; this made no sense! How were they evading them? They'd tried everything; Danielle had even used herself as a lure … how many times? She couldn't even remember! Nothing would get those stupid rogue Death Eaters out of their probably literal caves!

Danielle groaned in frustration and banged her head down on the table. Hermione jumped, startled by her friend's noise; Ron merely grunted and turned back to a map of all of the potential places the remaining Death Eaters could be. "Are you okay, Danny?" Hermione asked quietly as she took in her friend's miserable face.

"Yes, no, I'm not even sure anymore, Hermione! We _have _to get these last couple Death Eaters! If they were to find each other, no matter how small the group, they could cause some serious damage! We're _still _recovering, and Hogwarts isn't even _close _to being fixed. Look where we're sitting, Hermione. This used to be the library! What is it now? It's a pile of rubbish and some lucky tables and a small handful of chairs. In fact, I think we're sitting on the only chairs in here!" Danielle ranted.

Ron looked up this time. "We know, Danielle," he said gruffly. "We're not completely blind, and I'm getting batter at this emotional stuff. Even _I _can tell that's not all that's bothering you."

Danielle put her face in her hands. "Wow, Ron, that was almost three whole sentences!" she joked weakly and they smiled anyways. Well, Ron did after he scowled at her.

"I'll have you know I am perfectly fine with how little I say nowadays." he teased back and Danielle smiled for maybe the first time in forever. "You didn't answer my question, though." both he and Hermione gave her pointed looks and Danielle sighed.

"Okay fine! I can't stop blaming myself, y'know? All of those deaths, because of me! If I had found out about the Horcrux thing faster, we could've saved more lives. Lavender is _barely _surviving, and if we were a second later she would be dead! But now she has to deal with being a werewolf too, and I'm pretty sure she thinks Dean hates her now and won't go anywhere near him, and he thinks she hates him and he's becoming depressed and – UGH! And Colin, poor Colin, he tried to help, but he just died, and for what?! To prove he was a Gryffindor? There was no POINT in him dying! And we TOLD them to stay in the Common Rooms! And-and Remus and Tonks!" tears were streaming down Danielle's cheeks now.

"Now little baby Teddy is an orphan! And his grandmother can barely stand to look at him because he can metamorph just like Tonks, and he has Remus' eyes! I end up taking him every week nearly when I'm not working and I can barely take care of myself! How the bloody hell am I supposed to take care of a baby?! I don't know how to do anything anymore! I can't – I just can't anymore! Sirius is gone! Mum and Dad have been gone for a long while! Poor Luna doesn't have her Dad anymore and now she's running the Quibbler by herself and trying to print things to cheer people up, but she can't even cheer herself up! George doesn't have his twin! You're missing a brother! The Weasley's are missing a vital member! One of the only two people who could bring a smile to people's face and laughter to even the most depressed of people! And now George can't do it! He doesn't have the person who would make him smile and laugh! He's an empty shell, Ron! Hermione doesn't even have her parents anymore, and it's a whole of a lot worse for her than it was for me, because she actually _knew _her parents! Life doesn't feel worth living if there aren't people there to keep you going on! You two are all I have left, I can't take care of Teddy, I don't know what to do, and F-Fred's gone and I-I just can't, okay?" Danielle started to cry in earnest, and Hermione immediately rushed over to her and let Danielle cry on her shoulder.

"Oh, Danielle, I am so sorry! I had no idea you were blaming yourself for all of this! It's not your fault! You did what you could and then even more! I am so sorry, Danny! It's not even close to being your fault! I can't believe you would even suggest such a thing! Listen to me!" Hermione pulled away and looked at Danielle with a stern look that she'd seen McGonagall give her tons of times. "You did your best and that is all you could do. There was no way you could have been everywhere at one, Danielle. There is no way. You know this; but still you let the guilt you shouldn't have weigh you down until you start to sink through the muddy waters of despair, and we'll never get you back." her voice cracked, and a lone tear trickled down her cheek. "None of anything that happened was and never will be your fault, do you understand?"

Ron walked over uncertainly, and joined in on the hug. "I won't have you blaming yourself, Ickle Danny-Kins. I'm not going to lose you, you were my first friend and my second sister, I will not lose you, and do you understand me?" Ron's declaration was a lot shorter than Hermione's, but it was okay, because he didn't talk much anymore, and his words were filled with matter-of-factness that said the matter was over and if she even thought about blaming herself again, she wouldn't properly remember what she was blaming herself about in the first place.

"How sweet," a voice sneered from behind them, and they jumped apart finding themselves in defensive positions. The Golden Trio's blood ran cold when they saw who had spoken and the people surrounding them. "I think we should show them how sweet they're going to be when everyone finds them dead in the safety of the Hogwarts Library.

"How did you get in?" Hermione demanded and stared them down.

One of the Death Eater's in the back levitated something in and Danielle let a whimper escape her throat.

It was Professor McGonagall. And she was dead. Her eyes weren't there to be lifeless, though, just empty sockets where they should have been. Her emerald robes were stained scarlet with blood and blackened with soot. Her right arm was hanging by a muscle and her throat had been torn out.

"Professor," Danielle found herself whisper, and then her vision was as red as the blood on the cat animagus' robes. She tried to leap at them, but she found herself held back by Ron's arm.

"Don't. What did I tell you just seconds ago?" he said softly, and Danielle's vision turned back to normal very slowly.

All of the sudden Hermione grabbed her and Ron's hands and held onto something around her neck, which was glowing a bright gold through her fingers. "Tempus est retrorsum," she yelled, and Danielle gasped.

"Hermione! No!" but it was quite too late. The Golden Trio were all suddenly reliving their lives, but backwards, and one at a time.

Hermione's was first.

They saw her yelling the spell; and then there was the end of the Final Battle; the dead bodies she had seen upon walking into the Great Hall; seeing Danielle 'dead' in the arms of a sobbing Hagrid; begging Danielle to not go; hunting Horcruxes; sixth year; summer before sixth year; Sirius dying (Danielle flinched violently); fifth year; being yelled at by Danielle (which brought a smile to said girls face); Danielle coming back with Cedric dead in her arms; fourth year; the Quidditch World Cup; third year; summer before third year; being petrified; summer before second year; first year; becoming the Golden Trio; getting her Hogwarts letter. Danielle and Hermione had to magically stop Ron from trying to bodily harm the memory bullies from Hermione's childhood.

"Well there's my life," Hermione declared weakly, and Danielle sent her a look, but Ron's life was starting.

They saw Ron's declaration in the Library; all of the funerals of the dead the end of the Final Battle; Danielle 'dead' in Hagrid's arms; Hermione destroying the Hufflepuff Cup Horcrux; pleading with Danielle to not go; walking out on them and then spending every waking moment he could trying to find them (Hermione nearly cried); breaking into Gringott's; escaping Malfoy Manor; Remus and Tonks' wedding; Dumbledore's funeral; sixth year; summer before sixth year; being attacked by a brain; seeing Hermione cursed by a Death Eater; riding something he couldn't see (i.e. a thestrel); the DA meetings; being yelled at by Danielle (she smiled again); the third task; being stuck in the Black Lake; making up with Danielle; ignoring Danielle (she winced and Ron apologized profusely … again); the Quidditch World Cup; finding out Scabbers was Peter Pettigrew; third year; summer before third year; being stuck with Lockhart when he had no memory; finding out Ginny had been taken; second year; saving Danielle from the Dursley's; the summer before second year; first year; becoming the Golden Trio; getting his Hogwarts letter; his childhood.

Ron gave a small chuckle, "Not nearly as bad," Danielle winced, because she knew what was coming next.

They saw Danielle wallowing in depression that nobody knew about except her (Ron and Hermione paled drastically); they saw her giving speeches at the funerals and after them crying herself to sleep; they saw her ending it with Voldemort; they saw her walk to her 'death'; they saw her see her parents, Sirius, and Remus; they saw her watch Snape's memories; hunting Horcruxes; Remus and Tonks' wedding; Dumbledore's funeral; Dumbledore's death; sixth year; summer before sixth year; chasing after Bellatrix; Sirius dying; the vision Voldemort sent her; the DA meetings; Umbridge's detentions (Hermione grabbed her hand and choked out a sob); fifth year; the Dementors; yelling at Ron and Hermione; being nearly choked by Uncle Vernon (Ron snarled); summer before fifth year; being part of the ritual that resurrected Voldemort; Cedric dying; the cup; the maze; the second task; the first task; Ron ignoring her (he cringed and apologized … again); her name coming out of the glorified sippy cup; summer before fourth year; scaring her relatives with the threat of Sirius; finding Sirius; the Dementors at the Quidditch game; sneaking out to Hogsmeade; third year; summer before third year; the basilisk; Hermione being petrified; second year; summer before second year; Quirrell; becoming the Golden Trio; going to Diagon Alley; getting her Hogwarts letter from Hagrid; and her abusive childhood.

Ron and Hermione looked at her in horror, not noticing that their surroundings were becoming less white and more defined. Danielle steadfastly ignored them and tapped her fingers against her jeans. "W-what was _that_?" Hermione asked shakily, breaking the tense silence.

"That was my life," Danielle responded dully, "you saw it just like I saw yours."

They were all unaware of being in the middle of a group of people who were staring at them in shock. "B-but that was terrible!"

"Maybe,"

"Maybe, that's not _maybe _Danielle!" Ron yelled. "They have a word for what you went through, it's called physical and emotional abuse and neglect of a child!" the watchers were speechless.

"Way to go, Ronald, you figured it out," Danielle snapped. "I know that, I was the one who lived through it!"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Hermione asked softly, and Danielle scoffed.

"How would you bring that topic up in a conversation, Hermione?" she questioned scathingly. "It's not like I could just go: 'Hey can you pass the butter – and did you know I spent the first full ten years of my life living in a cupboard under the stairs? And doing everything the Dursley's wanted me to do? Including being their personal punching bag and stress reliever?' Not going to happen,"

"You could have tried!" she yelled. "You could have tried, Danielle! Not matter how much you want to deny it there are people that actually care about your wellbeing! You are my _sister_; I need to know these things! I need to know them so I can go and heavily maim whoever pissed you off, because that inadvertently pisses me off!"

"So you want to maim me? I'm inadvertently pissing you off right now, aren't I?"

Hermione's anger deflated, "Smart-arse," she shot off.

"You know you love me,"

"Who are you?"

That question made the Trio jump, and they whipped around and had their wands pointed threateningly at the speaker. When they saw who it was, the wands fell out of their hands.

"Dumbledore, is that you?" Danielle asked in shock as she took a step closer and poked his beard. "It's him!" she jumped on the man she considered her grandfather and hugged him. "Oh my Merlin, Dumbledore, you have no idea what went on after you died – how are you alive anyways?" she released him from the hug and took a step backwards to fall beside Hermione.

"What? I haven't died. I'm sorry, I'm afraid don't know who you are, my dear." he replied perplexed.

"Uh, that's because it's 1977, Danielle," said girl choked on the air she was breathing and fell into a coughing fit.

"What?" she wheezed and Ron patted her on the back. "But that's-that's impossible,"

"Tempus est retrorsum," he said softly, and it all clicked into place.

"You sent us back," Danielle said accusingly. "You did this on purpose!"

"Did you _want _to die?"

"Yes!" the 1977-er's were shocked once more. "Fred would be there!" Hermione's eyes widened and she looked ready to cry while Ron looked like he'd been sucker-punched and then roundhouse kicked in the face.

"So that's how you really feel," Hermione said shakily, and Danielle looked confused.

"Well you would've died with me, idiots," she rolled her eyes.

"I repeat Albus' question: Who are you?" Minerva McGonagall demanded, and Danielle's eyes lit up.

"Professor McGonagall! Oh it was terrible! The Death Eaters killed you and Ron wouldn't let me avenge you and then we were whisked back here," McGonagall narrowed her eyes.

"I am very much _alive, _now: who. Are. You?"

"Danielle Potter, you know this, you've taught me for seven years. You helped me find my Animagus forms. A life or elemental phoenix and a Thestrel, remember? It took me my whole sixth year along with those Occulmency lessons from Professor Snape?"

"Danielle, may I repeat myself. We're in _1977_. She hasn't met you yet. You actually haven't been born yet." Hermione sighed, and the Hogwarts Professor's gasped.

"Time-travel is extremely dangerous, Miss …?"

"Granger, Hermione Granger; she's Danielle Potter, and that's Ronald Weasley."

Danielle looked like her world had been shattered before she composed herself and wiped her face clean of any and all emotion. "So, what now; are we going to go back?"

"We can't,"

And that's when everything went black.

When Danielle woke up, Ron and Hermione were sleeping beside her chair and Hermione's head was on Ron's shoulder. He was snoring; as always, and she was curled up beside him with her arms around his waist and his cheek on her head.

"Oh good, you're awake," a voice said from the foot of her bed and she blinked, rubbing her eyes and blinking the sleep out of them only to remember that she needed glasses. Her right hand blindly groped for them as she kept her head angled at whoever was standing by her bed. She found them and slipped them on, watching everything immediately come into focus and groaned.

"I was hoping it was all a new nightmare," she muttered sadly, "seems Fate really likes to screw me over."

Dumbledore chuckled, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was ripped out of my time and deposited in my parent's," she replied dully and leaned back onto her pillows, staring at the ceiling. "I wonder why,"

Next to her bed Hermione stirred, causing Ron to wake as well. She looked the scene over with sleepy eyes and yawned. "Good morning, Professor," she mumbled and rubbed her eyes. Ron just took everything in wordlessly, like he usually did nowadays.

"Good morning, Miss Granger," he greeted cheerfully. "Would any of you care for a Pumpkin Pastry?"

"What happened to the Lemon Drops?"

"What's a Lemon Drop?"

"A Muggle sweet you were really fond of in our time," Hermione answered and sat up straighter, happy to answer questions like the lovable bookworm she was.

"Okay, no more pleasantries," Ron interrupted gruffly. "What're we going to do here?"

Danielle frowned, it wasn't like she knew what was going to happen, and she actually hadn't thought about that.

"How old are you?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Seventeen,"

"Seventeen,"

"Eighteen, I was born a year before them, my birthday's in September."

Dumbledore nodded with a smile, "Then I know exactly what you three will be doing," he announced, and they leaned in. "You will be transfer students from a smaller school that was attacked by Death Eaters and your Headmistress killed."

Danielle gaped at him. "Are you _kidding _me?!" she exploded, then stopped and considered it. "Never mind, we did skip Sixth Year back – forwards – no; in our future's past?" Danielle sighed and Hermione giggled. Ron just smiled.

"I think he gets it, Danny,"

"Well thanks 'Mya, I would've never guessed,"

"There's no need to be rude, Danielle."

"There's always a need to be rude, Hermione."

"No that's just you,"

"Fine then, I guess that the 'there's always a reason to go to the library' is just you?"

Hermione glared at Danielle, who just sent her a cheeky grin.

"So!" Dumbledore clapped his hands, and Danielle nearly fell of the bed. "I believe we need to get you sorted, follow me." They were almost to the door when …

"Albus Dumbledore! Where do you think you're going with my patient?" Madam Pomfrey demanded, basically materializing in front of the group.

Danielle made a face, "I'm fine, M- uh, ma'am, I really am."

"You would say that even if you were dead, Danielle," Hermione commented, and Danielle glared at her.

"You are not helping the situation, Hermione."

"Sorry,"

"Why Poppy, I'm sure young Danielle will be fine to be sorted into a house. She had her bed rest after fainting, she'll be fine." Dumbledore let his eyes twinkle at the Matron and she huffed, sending him the stink eye and marching back into her office.

Danielle breathed a sigh of relief but Madam Pomfrey was right back a second later with a potion bottle.

"Drink," she ordered, and Danielle pulled a face.

"Do I _have _to?" Madam Pomfrey leveled her with a glare. "Okay fine," she plugged her nose and downed it, not letting it touch her tongue, but still shivered at the feeling of it washing down her throat. She could practically _feel _it's disgusting taste coating her esophagus. "Yuck, I bet you make it taste nasty on purpose," she muttered and handed the Matron the empty vial.

"If you have an attitude I might reconsider letting you leave,"

"I mean wowza! That potion was delicious! You're the best! Bye!" Danielle bolted out of the Hospital Wing, and headed straight towards Dumbledore's office. She ducked behind a tapestry and ran through the secret passage, coming out right behind a suit of armor beside her destination, and nearly walked out, but a group of four walked past right then.

"What prank do you think we should pull next? It has to be a good one for the start of Seventh Year." 'Start?' Danielle mouthed confusedly, 'it's November 11th,'

"I agree wholeheartedly, Prongsiekins." an all too familiar voice laughed.

"It's Prong_s, _not Prong_siekins_, Padfoot."

Danielle cursed quietly and Remus turned to look at the suit of armor. "Did that just swear?" he asked and the other three stopped walking.

"What are you talking about, Mooney? Suits of armor don't talk, much less curse." James grinned. "But that would be a brilliant prank."

"No, I heard it swear, maybe there's someone behind it." Danielle felt like acting like an Auror (they had a much more extensive swearing vocabulary than sailors). Instead, she crept back into the passageway (which was just a fake wall) as they peered behind it.

"I don't see anything, Moons," Sirius commented, and at that exact moment Ron, Hermione, and Dumbledore rounded the corner.

"Ah, hello you four!" Dumbledore greeted cheerily, and Danielle let out a sigh of relief, which had Remus looking distrustfully at the wall.

"Hello Professor! Who've you got with you?" James responded, and pulled Sirius out from behind the suit of armor.

"This is Miss Hermione Granger and Mister Ronald-"

"Ron,"

"Mister Ron West. Have you seen a girl around here, she ran off before I could give her directions."

"I think this is the suit of armor with the passageway behind it," Remus muttered and ducked behind the statue. He placed a hand on the wall, and it sank through. "Aha! I told you, Prongs!" Danielle's eyes went wide, and she searched almost desperately for a place to hide in the small tunnel, but to no avail. As a last resort, she meta-morphed, not even caring to specify what she looked like.

Remus' head popped through the wall and he came face-to-face with Danielle, who was wide-eyes and staring at him. He yelped and jumped backwards into the suit of armor, crashing into the floor ungracefully.

Danielle's head popped out of the wall, "Oops, was that my fault?" Hermione let out a little shriek as she saw the floating head and Danielle turned to her. "Hello, Mya." her eyes went wide as she realized that it was Danielle. "How was your trip here? Was it as eventful as mine?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You almost gave me a heart attack, Danny!" she scolded, and Danielle smirked.

"Are you getting old on us, Hermione?"

Hermione gave her a stink eye and Ron hid his grin very well. Danielle stepped out from the wall and walked up to the gargoyle. "Pumpkin Pastry?" she guessed, and the gargoyle sprung to live and moved to the side. "Knew it," she started up the steps and looked over her shoulder in an annoyed fashion. "Are you lot coming?" Ron smiled and started up the stairs after her, causing Dumbledore and Hermione to follow.

When they all were sitting comfortably on their chairs in Dumbledore's office Danielle spoke again. "So what's my cover last name? I can't saunter around with the last name Potter like Ron can't with the name Weasley."

"I was thinking maybe you could play as my sister, and then you did the whole morphing into me thing."

Danielle froze, "Wait – I morphed into you?" she conjured a mirror, and there she was. She could completely pass as Hermione's twin. The only thing different was her eyes; they were the same emerald as always. Her hair was now brown and tumbled into perfect curls at the bottom, she had freckles dotting her cheeks and her lips were curved into a smirk.

"Whoa, twinny-twin-twins, much?" Hermione smiled. "I wasn't even thinking about who to morph into. I guess you're my first speed-dial," she grinned at Hermione, who looked particularly happy at that statement.

"Okay, so I'm Danielle Granger, twin to Hermione Granger and Ron is my twin's boyfriend who we met on the ride to our school that was attacked by Death Eaters." Danielle clarified, and Hermione nodded.

"Now we get sorted,"

Ron went up first because as Dumbledore said, "This isn't normal circumstance, so we'll go backwards!" that old man was still as crazy as he was in their time.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the Sorting Hat bellowed, and Ron smiled happily.

"Means I won't ever leave you two again," he declared, which made the two girls grin at him.

Hermione was just as eager to be sorted as she was the first time. Slamming the hat on her head, it took about five minutes to sort her. "RAVENCLAW!" it declared, and Hermione beamed excitedly.

Danielle walked up nervously. So far Ron and Hermione were in different Houses, and she had no idea if she would be joining one of them or going into a different House.

_"Hello," _the Hat spoke to her and she jumped just like last time. _"You need to be sorted do you? Well, I'll need to see your memories." _Danielle took down her mental walls, but only a little bit, and when the Hat was in, she slammed them back up.

_"Better safe than sorry," _she explained, and the Hat smiled.

_"Superstitious, I see,"_

_ "No, just ready for everything." _she corrected, and the Hat laughed.

He sorted through her memories one by one and nearly everyone caused him to comment in some fashion. When he reached her old Sorting he raised an eyebrow. _"You were all three in Gryffindor, I see," _he noted. (He had started out at her birth and went on from there.) _"The best of friends, but now the other two are in different Houses now. They turned different through time, but in a positive way. You, now, are more cunning and ambitious, and I have to agree with my future self. You would positively _thrive _in Slytherin." _

Danielle bit her lip, and then though of who would be in Gryffindor that she would have to deal with every day if she was in Gryffindor with them: _Dad, Mum, Sirius, Remus, and Pettigrew. _Then she thought of the people in Slytherin she would have to deal with: _Snape, Malfoy, Avery, Crabbe, Goyle, Bellatrix, the LeStrange twins, Narcissa (Draco's Mum), and more Death Eaters. _

_But then I could mess with the Death Eaters without them even thinking it was me. I could be the perfect Slytherin._

And with that thought, the Hat decided on my Fate.

"SLYTHERIN!"

* * *

_** And here we have the story that won't leave me alone no matter what I do. I have given up on ignoring it and am simply letting it flow through my fingers. I'm updating CRHW right after this, but I couldn't not let this story free for people to read. It has been demanding that I write it – and NOW! **_

_** So here's the prologue, it's longer than my normal Prologues, but I honestly forgot and it all flew out before I could tell it where to stop and start a new chapter. I really hope you guys like this story. I do, and I'm proud of it too, even with the completely OOC Danielle at the beginning, but this is AU, and Danielle is kind of my character, since I'm just using all the situations that J.K put Harry through, and even then I changed some so she's technically a different character.**_

_**All of you can have a bajillion internet cookies. Go crazy, use your imagination. I know you have them.**_

_** Signing off,**_

_** TheFourEyedWonder.**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Welcome to the next installment of The Time-Travelling Lions. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It took me like ... what? Two days, maybe? Anyways, I actually particularly like this chapter. I must apologize in advance for the end of the chapter. Or, near end, nearly. Haha, see what I did? Of course you did.**_

_**Okay, so I**_** will _start working on CRHW ... tomorrow. I'm tired, guise. This chapter is dedicated to_ Wilhelm Wigworthy _for being the first reviewer! _Okay,_ so responses to reviews:_**

**Wilhelm Wigworthy: **Hello! I would like to give this chapter to you. Lol, I'm sorry, that didn't come out right. I'm _dedicating _this chapter to you. There we go. Yay! I'm glad I posted it too! Aw, shucks, you made me blush. I will! ***salutes***

**Female whovian: **Oh my actual Doctor. I seriously love your name! I'm one too. ***squishes face* **April 23rd is National Silence Day! Real Doctor Who fans will tally their skin! I'm going to! Yay! You made words to describe that you liked it! ***squeals* **Yay! I feels special!

**Padfootette: **Oh jeez, I love your name too! Siriusly. Yay! I hope this is soon enough for you! And thanks for the compliment, it means bunches of oats.

**william and jack and jake: **Okay, I really hope I got your name right. Anyways, thanks! Read more you shall! Woo hoo!

* * *

**The Time-Travelling Lions**

**Chapter One: No-Real-POV, Hogwarts, September 4****th**

Ron and Hermione were wearing 'I knew it' faces when Danielle took the Hat off and she looked at them to see their reaction. When Ron saw her worried look he rolled his eyes.

"Oh please, Danny, you wouldn't fit anywhere else with your devious attitude." Danielle let out a sigh of relief, and jumped off the chair she was sitting on.

"So, like my new outfit?" she asked Hermione. "I think it makes my eyes pop!"

Hermione laughed, "Too true, sis," Danielle was practically glowing. "How do I look?" Hermione spun around and posed with her now blue and bronze robes.

"I'd like to think I rock my new colors best," Ron commented, and Danielle looked him over with a critical eye.

"The yellow kind of clashes with your hair, but black goes with _everything_," she grinned, and they linked arms, running down the stairs. Dumbledore followed after them at a much more leisurely pace.

They chatted as they strolled down to the Great Hall, passing students as they headed there as well, but were in a conversation with friends, so they weren't as fast. Dumbledore entered before them, and told them to wait outside until he announced them.

It was about five rather short minutes (as they were still talking about funny things that weren't so funny when they were happening) before Dumbledore announced them to the school.

"And before we tuck in to this marvelous feast laid out in front of us, I have an announcement. We have received three transfer students from a small school down in Little Coldwater **(A/N: fake town, sorry.)**, they are Seventh Years, and they are transferring because it was attacked by Death Eaters shortly ago and all of their belongings were burned along with the school. They are the only known survivors, as they were in a Wizarding Town close by getting more ink and parchment. They are sorted as follows: Ronald, or as he prefers to be called, Ron West in Hufflepuff!" the House of Loyalty erupted into cheers as Ron walked in and gave a small smile, sitting down beside a nice looking boy with messy blonde hair.

"Hermione Granger in Ravenclaw!" the House of Knowledge clapped politely and Danielle snickered. "And last but not least-"

"Says you," a voice yelled, and laughter sprang forth.

"And _last but not least_," Dumbledore repeated, making Danielle smile. "Danielle Granger in Slytherin," there were some boo's and Danielle rolled her eyes, before putting on her mask and walking in confidently. Or as confident as a girl can be when walking into a room that has your teenage parents in it, watching your every move, which isn't a lot. Danielle strode purposefully over to the emerald and silver table that was scrutinizing her to see if she really belonged. She straightened her spine and leveled them with a bored look, earning her some approving nods.

Ron shook his head bemusedly from where he was sitting at the Hufflepuff table, and Hermione just full-out grinned. Danielle sat down next to a girl with long brown hair, caramel skin, and stunning blue eyes.

"Hello, I'm Rochelle Zabini," she introduced herself. _You mean the Black Widow? _Danielle thought. _This is Blaise's Mum, as a teenager. _

"Danielle Granger, but of course, you must already know." she shook the outstretched hand offered to her and Rochelle gave her a small smile.

"You don't look all that uptight," Danielle sent her a small, disbelieving look. Where were her Pureblood manners, _I thought all of them always had to cold and sophisticated? That's why I'm acting like Daphne Greengrass! _

"Looks can be deceiving, Zabini," she replied, and Rochelle nodded, an understanding glint in her eyes.

"They can, can't they?" and with that the conversation was over, but it was a companionable silence, not as comfortable as with Ron and Hermione, but it was good enough.

The next morning when Danielle woke up she was ready to blow the wall down, but then she remembered what had happened the day before. "Damn," she muttered, and quickly morphed her features into Hermione's-Twin look.

She looked at the bed beside her and smiled at her luck. She had gotten Rochelle as a roommate because all of the other girls didn't want to bunk with her so she had her own room. That was quickly changed and now Danielle lived in there as well. It also was equipped with two bathrooms – the standard Seventh Year suite.

Danielle grabbed her uniform and headed into her bathroom, thanking Dumbledore mentally that he had thought to provide her with clothes. She hopped in the shower and magically blew dry her hair, marveling at the curls before changing into her uniform and adding a quick swipe of mascara. She pulled on high heeled boots though to complete the look and grabbed her bag (Dumbledore had given her), deciding to head down to breakfast early. No doubt Hermione would already be there.

When she reached the Great Hall, she was arrived correct as she saw Hermione sitting at the Ravenclaw table, fully immersed in a book. _When did she get the book? Did she head down to the Library already? _She was answered when Dumbledore strolled over to her with some books.

"These are your Seventh Year Course books, and some books I thought you might enjoy." he handed them to Danielle, and walked along to the Head Table. She dropped the normal class books into her bag and looked at the other books he had given her, before seeing a necklace lying on top of them.

It had two intricately designed emerald and ruby stones intertwined into a just blooming lily and there was a fine inscription. There was a card attached to the small golden chain. _I thought that this necklace could help you keep your looks. It's a necklace for Metamorphmagi, it helps them keep their current look and not lose it over night while they sleep, or faint. It's also waterproof, and can be an impromptu shield if the need arises. I hope you like the lily design; I thought it would be a nice touch. –Dumbledore._

Danielle shook her head with a small smile playing at the corner of her lips and fastened it around her neck, tucking it under her shirt. She picked the books back up and looked at them with interest.

_'An Animagus How To Guide: All the Steps Required.' _she grinned and added that to her 'Need to Tell Dumbledore' list, which also consisted of her furry little problem, as Sirius called it.

_'How to Defend Yourself from the Dark Arts,'_ Danielle snorted. _Where did he get the idea that I don't know how?_

_'Dark Curses and Jinx': What They Are and How to Cast them,' _her lips quirked upwards in amusement. He really wanted to sell this whole Slytherin thing, huh?

_'Dark Creatures of the Night: How They Became What They Are,' _she scowled at that one and chucked it half-heartedly into her bag.

_'A Guide to the Dark Arts,' _still have to keep the evil image. But where did Dumbledore _get _these books?

_'The Deathly Hallows: the Peverell Family,' _Danielle nearly choked on her pumpkin juice and she hastily shoved the book into her bag (it was charmed to be feather light and never-ending with multiple pockets for multiple things).

_'Magical Creatures: A Full List (Self-Updating),' _this one actually looked pretty interesting to Danielle, she vowed to look up the elemental Phoenix' later and see if she could find out more about their powers.

There was one more book, _'A Charms Guide: How to Make Spell Chains,' _this one really peaked Danielle's interest and she put the rest of the books away in the pocket marked, _'Books for Enjoyment'_. She quickly found herself lost in the pages and didn't even look up when Rochelle sat down next to her with an amused look.

"So how're you do-"

"Shhh," Danielle put a finger up. "No spoken words,"

Rochelle gave her an almost smile and helped herself to some eggs, and cast a side glance at Danielle who was absentmindedly munching on a blueberry bagel with extra cream cheese.

About ten minutes after Rochelle was quieted, the Slytherin Head of House walked past with a schedule, and she handed it to Danielle.

Danielle gave her a nod, and Rochelle smiled at her. "Told you, you're an emotionless robot,"

"Shut it, Zabini, what do we have first?" she placed the book down and used one of the napkins as a bookmark. "Oh shoot me with a Muggle gun, Double History of Magic _and _Double Potions before lunch? At least we get a free period and then Double Transfiguration after, and then we have a double DADA. When are we supposed to have a life in between this? There's no room to have a life with this schedule." Rochelle looked amused.

"Finally showing some emotion, are you?"

"Oh shut up,"

Danielle was trying her hardest to not fall asleep. But it was very tricky, even Hermione looked ready to pass out. Everyone else was already asleep (obviously Ron was), even Rochelle was sleeping as she sat next to her. Lily Evans was the only other person awake, and she looked ready to give up, too.

Hermione yawned and her eyelids drooped. Danielle flicked a piece of parchment at her. Hermione picked it up, half asleep; _didn't I always tell you that History of Magic with Binns is just naptime before sleeping?_

Hermione rolled her eyes and threw the parchment back towards Danielle, not knowing her aim was way off. It hit James Potter and he woke up with a start, and his eyes looked around the classroom drowsily. His eyes landed on the parchment beside his arm and picked it up, unfolding it.

_Didn't I always tell you that History of Magic with Binns is just naptime before sleeping? _James looked at the note confused. Who sent this at him and woke him up from, as the writer so eloquently put it, his naptime before sleeping. He scoped the classroom and saw only three other people awake; the new Ravenclaw, his lovely Lily-flower, and the new Slytherin. The Slytherin yawned, and started tapping on her desk, mouthing words to what James guessed was a song she knew.

HoM was over three minutes later, and the Ravenclaw walked up to the new Hufflepuff, and poked him on the shoulder. He woke up immediately, and his eyes flew across the classroom, landing on the girl behind him. He grabbed his bag and stood up, grabbing the girl's hand and walking over to the waiting Slytherin, who smirked at them and the Trio walked out of the room.

"Weird, right?" Sirius asked suddenly, and James fell out of his chair. "A Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw being the best of buds?"

"Well they did transfer, Black, they were probably friends before they got sorted, and decided to not let the fact that they're in different Houses break their friendship." Lily commented, walking out the door after them and to the Great Hall.

The two Marauder's looked like they were really considering it, making Remus roll his eyes, but then they shook their head, "Nah, it's something else."

Danielle waited impatiently for Transfiguration to start. This was one of the two classes she actually looked forward to. Potions class was a disaster, but she managed to keep the potion from exploding with Rochelle. History of Magic wasn't even worth mentioning.

Her eyes traveled around the room and for the first time she noticed the cat sitting on the desk and smiled. Of course Moody would have been horrified, _constant vigilance _and all that jazz, but it made her remember all of the times she messed with Ron and Hermione when they weren't looking for Death Eaters. She had turned into a fire Phoenix and burned their food, mysteriously disappearing moments later as a Life Phoenix (nobody could see a Life Phoenix unless they truly knew what life was and what it looked like).

Hermione must have caught her train of thought because she was smiling on the other side of the room. Either that or she was looking at Ron … but no, she wasn't making googly eyes, so she wasn't looking at Ron.

Five minutes after the class was supposed to start, four people ran into the room, out of breath. "Thank Merlin, Minnie's not here yet," Sirius sighed in relief, and McGonagall jumped off her desk, transforming midway.

"No need to thank Merlin, Mister Black, I am here." Sirius paled and Danielle tried to hide her smirk, but it ended up being impossible so she just busied herself with pulling some parchment and ink out of her bag, and slowly unscrewing it.

Hermione was biting her lip to keep from laughing. She had done that to Ron and Danielle before they found out she had become an Animagus to help Danielle with the full moons, taking a leaf out of the Marauder's book. She had two forms, both of them cats; one of them was like Crookshanks, but all Kneazle and 100% all-knowing, and the other was a panther, sleek, fast, and dangerous.

If you knew Ron, you would know that he was remembering a good memory. He and Danielle were late home from their Auror mission and there was a cat sitting on the couch. He had foolishly thought that it was Crookshanks and that Hermione was asleep, not knowing they were late. Hermione had leapt off the couch and turned in midair, landing on her feet as a very angry human girl. He had jumped backwards and accidentally turned into his fox form, sliding under the chair for protection.

McGonagall saw the Trio's smiles and knew it was something from the future, and sighed, knowing they'd be smiling like that all year. She glared at the four boys and pointed to the only desks left.

The ones right in front of her desk.

"Merlin please help us," James muttered as he passed Danielle's desk. Her lips quirked upwards in amusement, but Sirius had seen, and everyone knows how he hates Slytherin's.

He glared at her, and Danielle refused to let her hurt show. It wasn't like he would understand why it hurt anyways. He was only seventeen. He wasn't her dogfather yet. Danielle tuned into McGonagall's Transfiguration lecture, apparently this was the first lesson they'd had this year. She told them what they were going to learn that year and Danielle was pleasantly surprised. Danielle actually understood what McGonagall was saying now, because when they were on the Hunt for Horcruxes she took the time to read about the theory behind her classes and understood it a lot better.

They were going to learn about turning other things into animals and learn the _theory _behind becoming an Animagus. The Trio hid their smirks as well as the four Marauders. Danielle looked at Peter, and of course, as he would, he looked confused. She wondered if the Marauder's even bothered to help him or just gave him their work to copy. Then she realized that he must at least be good at Charms because he was the Secret Keeper and the Fidelius was a very advanced Charm.

And then she realized that McGonagall was looking at her expectantly. "C?" she guessed, and Hermione snorted. "I'm truly sorry Professor, but I must have zoned out thinking about how great of a teacher you must be." she tried, and Ron was laughing silently at her horrid attempt to charm McGonagall.

"I asked you what the theory behind Transfiguration would be."

"Oh, that." Hermione grinned. "The theory is that when you transfigure something, or someone, you have to imagine what it would look like, and the other five senses, well four. If you know what a live pig tastes like to change a table into one, good for you." Hermione and Ron broke and Danielle's lips curled into a real smile.

"And Jimmy," Hermione snorted. "I want to _taste _the socks." Danielle snorted, and then quickly hid her emotions behind a mask.

Ron just shook his head in exasperation at Danielle, and she ignored it, looking at McGonagall with a raised eye_brow_. "Did I get it?"

"Yes, Miss Granger, you got it, with an unneeded comment added at the end I see."

"It was for you, Professor; I hope it touched your heart." Danielle was remembering her first Transfiguration lesson when she turned the desk into a pig.

Hermione sighed, "Excuse her annoying comments, Professor McGonagall, we've never found a way to get her to shut up." Danielle sent her a smirk.

"Like you've actually tried, 'Mya, I think you and Ickle-Ronnikins enjoy my comments." Ron sent her a half-hearted annoyed look.

"I think we're getting off topic, let's back to Transfiguration." Danielle paid avid attention to the lesson. She hadn't learned this yet; she had been in Auror training. And since she wasn't paying attention around her, she didn't see the Marauders staring at her in confusion. They had never met a Slytherin that was so … like her.

Ron smiled faintly and tuned back into the lesson, as Hermione did the same, but took crazy Ravenclaw notes. When the bell rang Danielle jumped slightly, and Hermione had to hold onto the edges of her chair to stay on it.

They all packed up, and Danielle ignored the slightly distrustful looks she was getting from the Hufflepuff's as she walked over to Ron. "So Ronnikins, you ready for DADA?" he nodded, and she rolled her eyes. "You're not mute y'know, there's this thing called conversation."

"Well with you talking as much as you do it's kind of hard to get a word in," Hermione noted as she joined the duo, making it the normal Trio.

"Oi! I shut up sometimes, I'll have you know."

"Only when you sleep,"

They continued bantering to the DADA classroom, where they grabbed table's right next to each other due to habit, and when Danielle was tapped on the shoulder she raised an eyebrow. It was Rochelle.

"Danielle, people already sit there," Danielle looked around a little confused, and she saw people hovering around.

"Whoops, habit, we always sat near each other so we could mess around, we never had good professors so we self-studied." Hermione and Danielle stood up and followed their respective new friends to their actual tables.

"You do know that your … friend is a Hufflepuff." at Danielle's raised eyebrow she elaborated. "Slytherin's cannot tolerate Hufflepuff's."

"Well that's weird, I can tolerate Ron, wonder what's wrong with the rest of you that you can't tolerate loyalty."

She got an approving look from Hermione that she shrugged off. "Hufflepuff's … they're weak."

Danielle's eyes blazed. "They are not." she bit out, and everyone turned to look at her. "Cedric was not weak. Neither was Tonks, they were both Hufflepuff's, two of the strongest people I met, only killed becauseFate's a-"

"Danielle Lily Granger!" Hermione exclaimed. "Watch the language."

Danielle was going to make a sarcastic retort when the hair on the back of her neck prickled, and she dropped off her chair, dodging the stunner aimed at her back. She rolled under a desk and popped up on the other side, shooting back a number of different charms and hexes until she found out if the person was harmless or not. Shielding herself, she saw Ron and Hermione doing the same.

A nearly translucent spell hit the desk she was crouched behind and it exploded. Danielle froze the shards in the air and shot a spell-chain back that she had seen in the book that she thought would be cool to use.

They bounced off a shield along with other spells that weren't hers, and through her peripheral vision she saw the Marauder's + Lily + Hermione and Ron with their wands out and – now – shielding. Danielle decided to take the 'duel' up a notch, and sent a blasting hex where she guessed the person's feet to be.

A thud was heard as a body hit a wall after the ground beneath its feet exploded and Danielle, Hermione, and Ron were immediately casting spells as one.

Danielle sent the borderline dark hexes, Hermione transfigured objects around the person and charmed them to attack them, and Ron shielded the two girls unless he had a spell or two or seven to add.

The other students were gaping at the amazing teamwork until Hermione got one of her objects banished back at her and it hit her in the gut, making her drop her shield in shock and get hit by a stunner. Danielle increased her firepower and Ron strengthened his shields and they both stood protectively in front of their fallen comrade.

In a matter of minutes one of Danielle's stunners mixed with a truth spell connected and a man became visible on the floor. Hermione was re-enervated and the man tied up and bound on a chair and set in the front of the class.

"Your truths spell better last, Danny,"

"It will, Hermione for the last time."

30.7 seconds later the man woke up and tried to rub his eyes but quickly found that he was tied up.

"Who are you?" Danielle demanded, and the man most obviously tried to fight the serum.

"Daniel Scott,"

"Why did you attack us, Daniel Scott?"

"I was testing your reflexes."

"Why?"

"I'm your Defense Professor, there's a war going on outside these walls, it's my job to get you ready for it."

"Are you a Death Eater?"

"No."

"Will you ever be?"

"Never in a million times infinity years,"

"He's good," Danielle determined, and stood up next to Hermione. Ron nodded in agreement and released the man from his bindings.

"Where'd you learn to fight like that?" Scott asked with a raised eyebrow as he rubbed his wrists and the three took their seats.

"Danielle," Ron and Hermione chorused and Danielle glared at them.

The Professor turned his questioning look on her and she rolled her eyes. "The people that taught me all were killed by Death Eaters, sorry. But I have their names, well, code names: Constant Vigilance, Full Moon, Pink Hair," Danielle took a second to snort at the next name, "the Dogfather," Hermione giggled, "Ginger Pranks, Pinger Granks, Bat Bogey," Ron smiled fondly at his sister's code name. "Nargles, Earthly Herb, Photogenic, Cat Lady, Lemon Drop, Goblin Charms, Ground Plant, Theft 101, Meadow of Flowers, Fashion's Brown, amdaP, itavraP, Chang's Cho, Lioness, and Ford Angelina."

The Professor raised an eyebrow at the small amount of bitterness in her voice when she said Full Moon, Pink Hair, and the Dogfather.

"They died. They were all I had left."

"You have your twin."

"I didn't know she was my twin until my Third Year," Danielle lied. "I didn't grow up with her. They were the people I grew up with."

And they basically were. Danielle knew Tonks, Remus, and Sirius inside out. They were her unofficial Uncles and Aunt, until Sirius died and one member of the family was lost forever.

Danielle ignored the looks she was getting, and Hermione sent her a sad smile … that she ignored. Danielle Potter didn't take anyone's pity.

"Anyways," Scott intervened. "I'm going to call you all up one by one to demonstrate your ability to duel so I know what has to be worked on."

Ron, Hermione, and Danielle shared not-so-secret smiles. They had been trained by Mad-Eye Moody before his death; have fun finding something to critique.

But he did. Apparently Hermione relied too heavily on there being something to transfigure and charm than actual shielding. Ron shielded too much, and needed to learn to go on the offense sometimes. And then it was Danielle's turn.

She was up against Lily Evans._ Oh great, _Danielle thought sarcastically, _I always wanted to beat up my own Mum. _

"And go!"

Danielle spun away from the stunner aimed at her gut, and sent a tickling charm at Lily's feet. She side-stepped it, and sent a mild blasting hex. _That escalated quickly._

The duel went something like this: Lily sent a curse: Danielle effortlessly dodged it: Danielle sent the same spell back: Lily dodged it: repeat.

Or it went like that until Danielle started using spell chains that left Lily no room to dodge so she shielded. Danielle saw a little hole in the shield next to her pinkie toe and discreetly sent another tickling charm. It hit its mark and Lily fell into an uncontrollable fit of giggles, dropping the shield. Danielle conjured a rope to bind the hysterical teen and summoned her wand, winning the 'duel'. She always used a different tactic, and before a duel between students she would choose three spells to use so she could challenge herself.

Danielle vanished the ropes and walked over to Lily, handing her her wand back. "You did well, Evans," she complimented her. "Even Full Moon wouldn't have lasted that long, but CV, GP, LD, tD, and CL would. But that's because they were old and had experience dueling. Congratulations," and with that she retired to her seat and ignored the glares she was getting from Slytherin and Gryffindor alike.

"I think you just set yourself for certain death." Rochelle muttered as she sat down. "Complimenting a Gryffinsnore? What were you thinking?!"

"She deserved the compliment, she's a good duelist. You act like anyone will actually try to duel me, look at them. And really, Gryffinsnore?! You should all be ashamed! That's even worse than Gryffindork!" Rochelle's face lit up.

"That's brilliant, Danielle!"

"Oh Merlin kill me now,"

It was the dinner when Danielle noticed the deadly glares she was receiving from the Gryffindor's.

"What's up with them?" she asked a student who looked to be a Sixth Year.

"Who, the Gryffindorks? They've declared you Public Enemy Number One for creating the new name. It's great by the way."

"Dear Circe that name literally took 1 second to think up, it's not even that good!" the boy sent her a disbelieving look, or what Danielle assumed was a disbelieving look, he had no emotions.

"Sure, Granger; I'm Regulus Black, by the way." Danielle nodded at him, and he turned back to his conversation.

Inside Danielle was screaming. _Holy Founder's Four! That's Regulus Black! R.A.B! He's the man who stole Voldemort's locket! And he thought the bad insult was good! I doubt his common sense now!_

Danielle finished her dinner quickly and walked to the library, somehow managing to get lost even though she'd been there millions of times in her time.

"Oh come on! Where did the library go? How did I get lost on the way, anyways? Merlin and Circe, Danielle, what is wrong with you that you get lost now?" Danielle sighed and leaned against a wall, only to fall through. "You have got to be kidding me! Why do I keep falling through these things?!"

Four steps of footsteps echoed down the hall, but Danielle didn't hear. "I am so done with these fake walls. I swear next one I fall through I will break." she muttered things under her breath as she stood up in the passageway and walked through it, not seeing the four people gaping at her. "I mean it, dumb walls. Why can't you be an actual thing people can lean on when they get lost on the way to the bloody library?"

There was a snort from one of the four and her head snapped up and to the side, her hair falling and covering one eye and she reached and picked up her bag. Righting herself, she cut off her emotions from her face. "What?" she snapped, and made to walk away when they didn't answer.

"Wait! You're the girl who made up the new insult! Get her!" Danielle cursed under her breath as she ran to get away from them, dodging hexes sent by two people she knew all too well.

James Potter and Sirius Black.

She could dimly hear Remus yelling at them to stop, and yet they didn't. The only thing Danielle could hear clearly was her feet slapping the ground as she bolted. She turned a corner and found herself behind a tapestry. The two Marauders' ran right past her and she let out a breath of relief. Peeking out from behind the tapestry she saw that the coast was clear and escaped up a staircase before the two realized that she had gotten away.

Danielle recognized the floor she was on immediately, it was the Third Floor corridor. She saw the door in which Fluffy would be hiding behind in 14 years. She smiled lightly and opened it, seeing the obvious trapdoor now that a giant three headed dog wasn't laying on it. She propped it open and peered downwards, casting a Lumos and throwing it down where the Devils Snare would reside. Her eyes widened considerably when she saw a dead body on the floor.

She conjured a ladder and climbed down it, walking over to the body with horror in her eyes as she recognized it. The messy red hair, Gryffindor Quidditch jumper, blue jeans, black loafers … it was Fred. She took an immediate step backwards and shook her head almost desperately.

"No, not again, please." she sucked in a breath when she saw the person change and almost freakishly curly hair lay across the floor and over the girl's face, hiding the freckles, all-knowing chocolate brown eyes, and much-smaller buck teeth. It was Hermione.

The person changed again, now it was Ron. His ruffled red locks fell across his forehead, his wide empty blue eyes stared at the ceiling, and his freckles were playing dot-to-dot with a trickle of blood coming from his forehead. Danielle felt a choked off sound come out of her throat and it sounded loudly throughout the room. She was vaguely aware of footsteps above her and two gasps, but all she saw was the now three dead bodies lying side-by-side.

In unison, they sat up and looked right at her. "It's your fault we're dead, all your fault." Fred cocked his head and sent her his best glare. "It's your fault that wall fell on me." Hermione was next. "It's because of you that I'm not on Earth anymore, Freak." Ron was last and Danielle could barely take it. "Everyone died because you were a coward, Danielle, think of everyone you killed with your idiocy and lack of a backbone."

"No-no I didn't, I promise! Fred, I tried so hard to get to you and stop the wall, you have to believe me, please. Hermione, you're not dead, I swear, I'm not a Freak. I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be one, I promise! R-Ron, I-I thought he was really being tortured! I didn't want him to die! I wanted to save him! Please, I swear, I didn't mean to hurt anyone!" Danielle fell to her knees, crying. "Please you have to believe me! I didn't want anyone to die!" Danielle felt hands on her shoulder, but she jumped up and looked at the person with wide eyes. "Please, I swear, I tried to help, I did, Ron please believe me!"

Real-Ron held out his arms and Danielle fell into them, crying onto his shoulder, her whole body racking with her sobs. "I'm – so – sorry! It's all my fault! They're right!" Ron shook his head, and Danielle hugged him tighter. "It's all my fault."

Danielle felt a hand wiping away her tears, and she opened her eyes to see Hermione looking at her with a big amount of sadness in her eyes. "It wasn't your fault, Danielle. I promise you, and I will never blame you for anybody's death. I solemnly swear."

"That you're up to no good?"

"That one too,"

The rest of the night was filled with Hermione leading Danielle to the library, after first wiping all signs of crying from her face, of course. Danielle immediately picked the Spell Chain book solely about using them in dueling and curled up in a comfy armchair near the back. Hermione grabbed, _Hogwarts: A History_, and Ron picked up _Quidditch through the Ages._

And that's how they stayed until Madam Pince kicked them out before curfew.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Gahh! It's me again! With another chapter! Don't you just love me? And I have a three day weekend to write even more chapters! Aww yeah! I also have to work on CRHW. (Nooo!) I hope this chapter lives up to your standards, I finished this like a day after I posted the last one but **_**schedules _guise. Don't forget to Constructive Crit! I want to be an author when I grow up, and I know how to take it, honestly. I need to know what things to fix so I know my 'weaknesses' in writing. :)_**

**_Um, review-replying time I guess now. _**

**CurlyFries01: **Aw, thanks! It means a lot to me! (See end of above message! If you want to, you don't have to honestly.)

**Padfootette: **I probably already told you this in my last response but: Oh-my-sweet-Merlin-and-Circe-I-freaking-love-your-name-to-the-second-where-the-Marauder's-became-Animagi-and-back-and-then-back-infinity-times! Holy mother of Dumbledore, that's a lot of love. _The Power the Dark Lord knows not. names, _oh dear Circe I need some actual sleep.

**william and jack and jake: **Why thank you. If you don't mind me asking, where'd you get the inspiration for your name? I mean, I accidentally got it backwards and then I was like, "What? william and jake and jack? That doesn't sound about right ..." sorry about my butchering of your completely nice name, I'm just an idiot sometimes. (Lauren: Which really means all the time, she's mentally declined. Me: That's _my _line!)

**Female whovian: **Oh my actual Merlin. Meet my best friend Lauren, Whovian extraordinaire. She introduced me to the show, but only let me watch the ones she picked. (There is something deeply wrong with her. Lauren: The French really know how to par-tay! Everyone [minus me of course]: Oh my God, shut up already!) Yay! I'm not the one who came up with 'Dogfather', I just saw it in a couple of stories and it got ingrained in my head ... I'm sorry! Don't resist Allon-sy-ing! That should be a legit crime. Before running off into adventure, if you don't say Allon-sy, I don't even care if you saved my life, you get 6 months in Prison.

_**Okay, everyone, this is for all of you! The things at the end of the last chapter **_**weren't _Boggarts. They were a Magical Creature of my own invention: No-Name, sorry. They show you something you desperately fear is true, _not _your greatest fear. Definitely not your greatest__ fear. Oh, and slight warning for curse words in this chappie! Haha, I've never actually warned anyone before. It feels like I've done something better for the world. (Lol, no it doesn't.)_**

**DIIIIIIIIISCLAAAAIIIIMEEEER: TheFourEyedWonder owns none of this amazing glory that J.K Rowling called Harry Potter. Except, you know, the parts that I do. Like the dress! And Hogwart's outfit! Which I'm still not sure about ... I also sort of own the Potions Professor, she's an OC, and not in this chapter. Haha, well then.**

* * *

**The Time-Travelling Lions**

**Chapter Two: No-Real-POV, Hogwarts, Weird Time Span**

The Golden Trio were doing great in their new Houses, excelling at classes, spending all of their time cooped up in the library researching Time-Travel, Spell Chains, Dueling, and Quidditch. Danielle was the one researching all of the Spell Chains and practicing them in the Room of Requirement on about 50 test dummies provided by Hogwarts. Danielle's nightmare still continued to plague her and she continued to put up silencing charms on her hangings and closed them tightly every night.

Last week Danielle told Dumbledore about her Animagus ability, and her second monthly issue and he nodded figuring he didn't have to notify her about Remus. She was told that they used the Whomping Willow, and he didn't know where she would stay. Hermione told him about the Wolfsbane, and Danielle told him that she could brew it for herself and Remus. He accepted, and the Trio spent the night in a private Potions laboratory.

Danielle made 5 Full Moon's worth of the potion for both of them, and Dumbledore was ecstatic. She told him that since she would be in her own mind, she could explore the Forbidden Forest in greater detail. And if _anything _even thought about attacking her, she would put a stop to it. Though what animal would try to eat a panther or a fox with a werewolf hovering around them?

Danielle had been so excited when she realized that she still had her connection with Hogwarts. The Potter's were – apparently – descended from Godric Gryffindor, and so Danielle could communicate with Hogwarts and she knew every single detail about the old castle, except for the secret rooms. There were – supposedly – secret rooms for all of the Founder's Heirs, and Danielle vowed to find Gryffindor's at a later date.

And then there came the full moon, on the day before Halloween no less. And guess what? They were having a Masquerade Ball the next day. _Whoop-de-freaking-doo_. Danielle didn't want to attend, but Hermione insisted "It'll be _fun, _Danielle! C'mon, please!" and so there was no way Danielle was going to say no to Hermione's puppy dog eyes. That woman was evil when she wanted to be, she knew exactly what to do to get Danielle and Ron to bow to her every whim.

Plus she hadn't had _fun _in so long; she didn't think she'd be able to produce a proper Patronus at all. That was what made her give in, she was proud of her ability to make a corporeal Patronus, she didn't want her only link to her Dad taken away from her. She didn't have her invisibility cloak; she didn't look like him; no Marauder's Map, she had left it on the table in her time, off; and she was in Slytherin. He and Sirius probably hated her guts just because of that.

It was October 29th, and Danielle was glaring at everyone who even _tried _to come near her exhausted self, other than Ron and Hermione of course, but she snapped at them too. They were in the Room of Requirement, after Hermione got tired of Danielle growling at everyone that came near them in the library. They had asked for a place to duel, a mini library, and a small Quidditch Pitch.

Ron was on the Hufflepuff team, and Danielle was a reserve Seeker for the Slytherin team. As much as she loved playing, she didn't want to completely pulverize the Gryffindor team in their matches. Danielle was currently blowing up three dummies at a time and getting properly agitated when they took too long to reform.

After Danielle blew up and cursed the Quidditch Hoops to attack the Quaffle when it came anywhere near them Hermione decreed that it was time to head to the forest. The Trio packed up their things, and Danielle grabbed her extra pair of clothes and donned a ponytail. They passed the Marauder's on the fourth floor as Danielle grew too impatient to walk down the stairs and instead turned it into a giant slide. Hermione had crashed into Peter, and Ron into Remus, eliciting a growl from the latter.

Danielle's head snapped up from where she was searching for her wand on the ground and bared her teeth at him in a warning. He understood it and backed off, sending what passed as a werewolf apologetic look before tearing down the other staircases. James, Peter, and Sirius were confused as to what had happened (they were picking up Peter's things that had spilled out of his bag), and Danielle was staring after them using her Phoenix sight.

"What just happened?" Ron asked Hermione, who sighed.

"Remus growled at you: Danielle took it as a challenge even though she took her bloody potions today: Remus understood the warning and ran off, not wanting to anger a female werewolf. Now that Danny's one, her temper's even worse than normal." Hermione explained, and Danielle slid down the banister on the next staircase, not even bothering with _trying _the stairs.

The Golden Trio snuck out to the forest, Danielle's hair flying out behind her as she ran at full speed to try to get into the relative safety of the Forbidden Forest before the moon set. Hermione shrugged and she and Ron turned into their Animagus forms, running after her. Hermione saw the Marauder's just entering the Whomping Willow and practically flew to the Forest, entering immediately after Danielle, leaping over fallen trees and streams.

When they reached the clearing Danielle usually used in the future, she was already there, and in the middle of it, basking in the glow of the sunset. Ron smiled in his fox form and sat on his hind legs in front of a tree, waiting in sadness as Danielle began to transform. She hadn't been a werewolf for very long, and so the transformations were terrible for her. Her body was still getting used to changing into a different … thing every Full Moon, and it caused her tremendous pain.

Her screams echoed in her friend's ears and around the forest, warning all the creatures there to stay away. About fifteen minutes after moon-rise, Danielle had finished the transformation. She stood up on shaky four legs, and for the first time _she didn't collapse. _Danielle-the-wolf trotted over to Hermione-the-panther and Ron-the-fox, stumbling about every other step. She growled under her breath, telling them that she was in control as she dropped, rolling over on her back to look at Hermione and soaking in the moonlight – it was after all what made werewolves so strong, some part of their DNA had been altered somehow, and they no longer needed sunlight like every other human did, they desperately needed moonlight – it was their Vitamin D.

In about five more minutes Danielle had regained her strength from the moon and jumped up, nipping playfully at Ron's tail, telling them she was ready to go and wanted to mess around. They trotted around the forest, and to mess with the werewolf cliché, Danielle stopped at the top of a cliff and howled at the moon.

What she wasn't expecting however, was for someone to answer her. Danielle's ears shot up, and she took off towards the sound. Hermione and Ron were worried. They had never encountered another werewolf. What if the potion didn't cover this part?

The two wolves met in the middle of the Forest, and their companions stood beside each wolf protectively. Remus' tongue was lolled out and he was panting for air. Danielle was analyzing the animals in front of her, slightly out of breath. She saw that there was an auburn furred stag with a rat on its antlers on the right side of Remus, and a shaggy black dog on the other side.

Remus saw a black werewolf with a strange gray marking on its forehead and intelligent emerald eyes, she was most obviously _female _and she was looking at his friends in a scrutinizing manner, and then turned back to Remus with an approving look. The She-Wolf had two companions, a brown furred panther, with glittering brown eyes and a red fox, with narrowed blue eyes, watching the other animals every move. His eyes lingered on Peter, and Remus moved to stand in front of him protectively, which made it look like he was going to attack the red fox.

The She-Wolf growled low in her throat and took threatening step forwards, sharp canines bared in a ferocious snarl. _"I dare you," _she seemed to say.

Remus was quick to correct his mistake, and bowed his head slightly, showing he meant no harm. The She-Wolf nodded, and stepped back in line with her companions. The panther walked around the wolf and over to the fox, nosing his shoulder, and directing her eyes to the She-Wolf.

It nodded like they had a mental link and it nudged the She-Wolf. She sent a curious look down at it and it looked at Remus, who was still watching them intently. The Wolf bared her teeth in what passed as a wolfish grin, and loped over to Remus.

He understood immediately and the rest of the night was filled with them 'wolfing' around and play fighting while the other animals watched in amusement, before starting a mini fight of their own. Hermione changed into her Kneazle form mid leap, and Sirius crashed into a tree, making Remus and Danielle snort wolfishly from where they were attempting to get the other pinned. While Remus was distracted, Danielle leapt at him and pinned him down to the ground, howling in victory.

When the sun was about to rise Danielle, Hermione, and Ron took off, sending an obvious message to the Marauder's. _"We're not ready for you to know us yet." _

- _(TIME SKIIIIIIIIP!)__  
_

Danielle was currently freaking out. She had _no bloody idea _of what to wear to the stupid Masquerade Ball that the school was throwing. She had taken Hermione's advice and went to the Room of Requirement to maybe find a stupid outfit, but she couldn't _bloody find anything!_

Danielle huffed and Hogwarts laughed lightly, her voice echoing in Danielle's mind. "Maybe you could dress up as me?" she asked with a smile, and her 'human' form walked up to her. She had flowing auburn hair, sparkling violet eyes, and she almost always wore a sword with her 'wand' in a little space in it (so she could send spells through it) and Hogwarts colored robes with a matching _fedora, _a freaking _fedora _ ("It has my Crest, Danielle,").

Danielle sent her a look and Hogwarts laughed. "Okay, bad idea?"

"I could always just wear …" Danielle trailed off when she saw a dress. A perfect-in-every-way dress. A dress that she could see herself _living _in. Hogwarts followed her line of sight and smiled. "That was Gryffindor's wife's wedding dress." Danielle felt the blood drain back into her cheeks and felt the miniature hearts pop.

"Next!"

Hogwarts rolled her eyes and pulled the dress off the rack, magically putting it on Danielle in a split second before she even registered what she was doing. "Huh, looks like you two are the same size," she smirked in victory and Danielle sent a half-hearted glare her way.

"Witch," she muttered with a half-smile as she admired her dress in the mirror. It was a sleeveless dress, colored a light golden, and had what looked like fishnet covering the bottom, pinched up in some places where beautifully detailed rubies were placed with tender care. She had white gloves, a small scarlet purse that looked like it was exactly like Hermione's old one on the inside, small white ballet flats, and a tiny delicate tiara complete with little rubies, amethysts, emeralds, and onyx stones placed in a manner that no matter how you looked at it, you saw a lion.

Danielle found herself looking like she had before she changed into Hermione's twin. Her raven black hair tumbled down to the small of her back, curled to perfection. She was wearing scarlet lipstick and her emerald eyes were really obvious now, the black eyeliner performing its job spectacularly. When she smiled a little dimple showed itself and made Danielle smile even more. There was a mask covering her cheekbones and lack of freckles. She felt the weight of her Metamorphmagus necklace pressing down on her chest and instinctively pulled it out from under her dress. Hogwarts gasped appreciatively from where she was standing off to the side.

"I'm sorry," she apologized as she openly gazed at the girl in wonder. "It's just that you look so much like Fiona did on her wedding day. They married in the Great Hall and I was their Maid of Honor. It's one of my happiest memories." she smiled and hugged Danielle. "And that was her necklace as well. I was wondering where it had gone to."

Danielle's eyes went wide and she went to give it back, but Hogwarts stopped her. "It suits you. You and Fiona had a lot in common. She was best friends with Sal before they met the other three. She didn't care one bit that he was a magical. She thought it made him _'super amazing and he obviously had something in him that the rest of them didn't'_." Hogwarts sighed happily. Sometimes I find myself just visiting their secret rooms so I can talk to them again!" and that was when she slapped her hands over her mouth.

"Why won't you _tell _me? I already know they exist. I found out in the future after you asked me why you had been demolished by the Death Eaters. I almost fell off the bridge when I was about to throw off Dumbledore's wand. Thanks for that, by the way," Danielle said sarcastically, and Hogwarts sent her a sheepish grin.

"Anyways, you look beautiful in the dress. You're wearing it to the dang ball that, by the way, started five minutes ago."

Danielle yelped and nearly bolted out the door, grabbing her wand as she went. "Thanks for the dress, Hogwarts! And thanks for warning me!" the last one was – of course – sarcastic, and Hogwarts laughed once more before retreating back into her wards, sending a nostalgic look towards all of the Founder's things.

"Oh Godric," she sighed. "What would young Danielle do if she knew that this _was _your Secret Room?"

- _(TIME SKIIIIIP!) _

Danielle skidded to a stop outside the Great Hall doors and bit her lip. _I hate dramatic entrances! Hermione's pretty good at them though. I'll just channel her. _And with that she pushed the doors open, making people look over in shock at the late guest, and then gasp when they saw her. Danielle blushed, but held her head up confidently, ignoring the whispers she was getting and walked over to the girl that had fairy wings, knowing it was Hermione. Ron was dressed up as the Mad Hatter, and he grinned when he saw the girl headed towards them.

"It's Danny, she's behind you. I think she's taking the twin thing seriously. You missed her you entrance." he whispered to Hermione, who turned and gasped when she saw Danielle's dress.

"You look absolutely stunning, Danny," she smiled at her, causing the girl to grin. "Want some punch?"

"Not with the potions the Marauder's obviously put in there, honestly 'Mya. Please tell me you didn't drink any." Hermione made a sheepish face and Danielle winced.

"Dear Merlin, woman," she muttered and waved her wand over Hermione, dissolving the potions. "You're lucky I know that spell. Ron's the one you should thank. Idiot ate love potion dosed cauldron cakes." he blushed, and Hermione beamed at him, and then frowned.

"Who tried to dose you?" she asked threateningly.

"Romilda Vane," Danielle sang under her breath, making Hermione grab Ron's arm and pull him closer to her. "Oh Circe, control the hormones around me, please. It's honestly revolting."

Hermione smirked and kissed Ron full on the lips making Danielle fake-gag. "Ugh, you're making me sick. I knew there was a reason I didn't want to come. Other than the fact that everything bloody terrible happens on Halloween."

Hermione sent Danielle a look, "Nothing's going to happen this year, understand?" Danielle rolled her eyes.

"Maybe in your wildest dreams," she muttered scathingly, grabbing a cupcake off the snack tale and checking it for potions. There were no potions or spells on it, so she smiled and took a bite. "Yum, red velvet," she said appreciatively, and suddenly Ron's face lit up, and he whispered something in Hermione's ear and they took off. She frowned after them and someone tapped her on the shoulder, making her jump.

It was Remus. He was dressed as one of the Three Musketeer's. "I thought there were four of you," she commented, taking a bite of her cupcake. "And this is delicious."

"I know it's you. And it was you yesterday," Danielle choked on the cupcake and threw it away.

_Not so delicious now, is it? _"Well then who am I?"

"Granger, Danielle Granger," he muttered so quiet even Danielle's werewolf hearing had to strain to hear it.

"And why are you so sure I'm Danielle Granger? I'm wearing Gryffindor colors, for crying out loud. Danielle's a Slytherin. Slytherin's wouldn't be caught dead _or _alive in Gryffindor colors."

"That's the thing that makes it so genius. You hide in plain sight,"

Danielle and Remus talked amiably the rest of the night – that they were able to at least.

And for the first time, Danielle actually started to think Hermione might be right, nothing _would _happen this year.

And that's why something did. Nothing bad will happen is probably the easiest way to jinx something, and whenever someone says it, something always goes wrong.

- _(LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIIIIIN!)_

Midway into the Ball, Danielle heard a gasp from somewhere behind her. Both Remus and her turned around and saw James Potter and Sirius Black standing behind her with an old piece of parchment in their hands and they were staring at the Map with shock, and they their heads snapped up and their eyes connected with Danielle's in a split second.

Danielle knew immediately what had happened and her apologetic glance to Remus didn't go unnoticed as she took off to where Ron and Hermione were dancing. She hissed something to them and they all walked out of the dance.

Remus sent a half-hearted glare at the two, "What'd you drive her away for. We were having a very interesting conversation on the effects of Wolfsbane on silver." James shoved the Map at him and pointed to the middle dot that was fleeing to the Seventh Floor.

"Look at that name, you see it?" Sirius asked him, his voice sounding particularly strained. "Danielle Potter."

- _(I'M SORRY GUISE. SHORTEST CRAP EVER. :P)_

Said Danielle Potter was currently freaking out. "They know who I am! What am I gonna do?! I can't do this! No, no, no! We made a plan! We were going to find the stupid Horcruxes, break them all, and let someone kill him! Or I'll kill him! Again! But now they know! What am I gonna do?! They weren't supposed to find out! Ugh! I can't believe I was stupid enough to forget about the MAP! The Map that shows you where everyone in the stupid school is at ALL TIMES! Oh man, oh jeez, they're going to hate me even more because I'm not going to tell them I'm James' daughter from the future! If I did they'd hate me more! A Potter in Slytherin? Disgraceful! Just like a Black in Gryffindor! I'd be demolished by them before I could say 'Oops!'"

Hermione was looking on in amusement, and Ron was nodding in agreement. "Like a Weasley in Slytherin. Though I swear the Twins could have gotten in there. Sometimes they could be properly evil."

Danielle sent him a look. "Not helping, Ron! What am I going to do?! I'm going to have to live in here forever until they graduate and I'm going to die of starvation. You two wouldn't be able to leave, either. They'd know you were my accomplices! And dear Merlin! They probably saw your last name, Ron! Oh, and Hogwarts won't be able to help me because she'd be so torn! I'd be telling her to not tell them where I am and they'd be telling her to tell them where I am! It'd be terrible for her! And she let me wear Gryffindor's wife's wedding dress. Isn't it properly beautiful? I just wish I knew where his secret room was so I could thank him and his wife somehow."

"Well you're welcome," a voice resonated out of nowhere and everywhere. Danielle's head snapped up and searched around with wide eyes. "Over here, Miss Potter," she followed the voice like she was in a trance and about to jump off a building. After about five minutes of Ron and Hermione desperately trying to get her attention they reached a wall with a picture frame. It was a painting, with two people in it. One of them was wearing the same dress and necklace as Danielle.

She knew instinctively it was Gryffindor's wife, Fiona. "O-oh, he-hello. Um, I'm D-Danielle?"

"Why hello, D-Danielle," she flushed as the man spoke.

"It's Danielle, actually," she muttered, and the man smiled.

"Well I'm Godric, and this is my wife-"

"Fiona, I know. I'm sort of wearing her dress," she blushed and the woman smiled at her.

"That you are, dear. And it suits you well; all of our descendants really do know how to wear the scarlet and gold of the Gryffindor crest."

"Oh, um, thanks, I guess. And about the necklace-"

"Oh it's okay dear, not like I can use it anymore," she laughed, and Danielle nodded slightly.

"Yes, I guess so, and uh, it's really nice. My Mum's name was Lily, or is because she hasn't died yet. Oh whatever, you get what I mean, right?"

Fiona and Godric nodded with smiles. "She gets that from your side of the family," Godric teased.

"What?"

"Crummy explaining abilities," Danielle snorted, and then covered her mouth in horror.

"Oh jeez, I'm sorry-"

"No need to be, dear." Fiona smiled. "This one's awfully apologetic, isn't she?"

"Well, it's been engraved into her that everything bad that happens around her is her fault, so …" Hermione trailed off.

"What?"

"Her relatives hated magic and they took it out on her since she's magical." Ron said before Hermione could go on a fully detailed explanation of everything bad that they ever did to her. Danielle sent him a thankful look and he nodded.

"What Ron said," she agreed, and Hermione huffed.

"That's awful!" the Gryffindor's exclaimed in unison.

"I know, it was," Danielle sighed sadly and rubbed her arm where they had broken it multiple times.

The rest of the night was filled with them talking until they couldn't talk anymore and the Golden Trio fell asleep on a mattress provided by the Room of Requirement. Danielle decided in her sleep that she would be sleeping in the RoR more often as she had no nightmares that night.

They almost overslept the next morning, but the Gryffindor's took great pleasure in shouting at the top of their lungs to 'get their lazy arse's up! It's moooorniiiing!' Danielle rolled off the mattress and into a table; Ron jumped and landed on the mattress, making Hermione fly up in the air a bit and hit the corner of the mattress, sending her tumbling into a stack of books.

"Ow," the girls groaned in unison, standing up shakily, Hermione having to detangle herself from a pile of fallen books.

"You're going to be late!" Fiona sang and Danielle paled.

"We can't go in there looking like this! And what am I going to do about the 'You-Know-Who's'?"

"Oh no, there's more than one Voldemort?" Hermione gasped with a fake-horror look.

"Oh shut it, you jerk. I meant … J-Potter and Black." Ron sent her a look. "What? I'm a Slytherin? We hate Gryff's." Ron rolled his eyes and Godric and Fiona faked hurt.

"We're wounded, Danny," Godric sighed. "We thought you cared about us,"

Danielle sent them a dry look. "Oh you know what I meant; Slytherin's are supposed to hate Gryffindor's. If I get too used to calling them something other than Potter and Black I will be an outcast. And we have to blend in nearly perfect."

"Well by being a Hufflepuff's friend you're not doing too much of a good job. And you're still much too impulsive." Hermione sniffed, and walked over to a newly made rack of Hogwarts robes with only 3 on them. One Ravenclaw, one Hufflepuff, and one Slytherin.

"It pained me to conjure that robe for you, Danielle," Godric fake-cried. "It really truly pained me, oh so much."

Danielle ignored him and ran off to a small newly placed bathroom to get ready. She changed back into Hermione's twin and walked out with her mask in place.

"Ready?" she asked the other 2/3 of the Golden Trio, who nodded, and they waved goodbye to Godric and Fiona, promising to visit soon.

Breakfast was an awkward affair, at the least. The Marauder's (including Peter) were all staring at her, and it was making her slightly uncomfortable, not that she let it show. Rochelle was asking her why she hadn't shown to go to sleep last night.

"Oh, I fell asleep in the Kitchens with Hermione, that girl is crazy about studying and we got kicked out of the library when it closed," she lied. Rochelle nodded.

"All Ravenclaw's are studying freaks," Danielle bristled slightly at the word _'freaks'_ but Rochelle didn't see it. "It's probably in their DNA or something, excessive studying proves you're a Ravenclaw or something like that."

"Sure," Danielle said doubtfully, remembering all of the studying days and color-coded folders from Hermione in the future while they were in _Gryffindor._ "Probably something like that,"

The rest of breakfast was eaten in silence, with Danielle wondering why the Marauder's kept staring at her. She hadn't mutated overnight, had she? No, she bloody hadn't. When breakfast was over, Danielle nearly flew to Charms.

"Thank Merlin for classes," she mumbled under her breath as she took her regular seat next to Rochelle. Said girl sent her a disbelieving look.

"Your twin is rubbing off on you; keep your distance I don't want 'Claw germs." Danielle rolled her eyes and turned to the Goblin-Blooded Professor.

"Today we'll be learning about the Patronus Charm!" Flitwick announced cheerfully and Danielle's face slowly lost its color. Why oh _why_ did they share this class with the Gryffindors? She couldn't cast hers in front of … _Potter and Black!_ They'd freak and then all of them would be screwed.

Hermione caught her eye and shrugged, signaling that she didn't know what to do either. That was a sign for massive panic. _Oh dear Merlin, why me?_ _I am so going to be screwed._

"Miss Granger, what is a Patronus?"

Hermione went to answer and Flitwick held up a hand. "I'm sorry, I meant the other Miss Granger, and I apologize for the inconvenience Miss Granger." some people around the room were laughing at his confusing speech.

"Me, right?" Danielle asked with a raised eyebrow and Flitwick nodded. "Well then, a Patronus is a silvery mist that takes the shape of something close to you. It's usually an animal of some sort and it could be an animal that signifies you or someone close to you. And to make a corporeal one you have to use a very strong happy memory."

"Very well said, Miss Granger, five points to Slytherin!" Danielle smirked proudly and Ron rolled his eyes.

"Adding on to Miss Granger's answer, all Patronus' must be brought forward through your wand by a happy memory. As Patroni are used to repel Dementors-" Danielle shivered, "Dark Creatures that suck all of your happy memories out, you would use happy memories to defeat them."

"Well wouldn't that suck," a Gryffindor called out. "You'd be facing a Dementor and they'd be sucking out all the memories you could use!"

Some people nodded in agreement, "Danielle's managed herself fine against them before!" Hermione muttered, but everyone heard and their eyes swiveled to her. She sent Hermione a nasty glare, and she rolled her eyes.

"Probably because she's a Slytherin," Sirius rebuked, "and she doesn't have any good memories." for some reason that really ticked Hermione off.

"First off, _Black_," she spat, "Danielle hasn't been a bloody Slytherin since birth, just like you haven't been a darling little _Gryffindor_. She has good memories! She'd better! She had a life before she came here, y'know! She wasn't created at age seventeen to be a Slytherin and have no good memories! You can't use that excuse on her life before here because she wasn't a Slytherin then!" her face was red and her hands were clenched into fists.

"Jeez, 'Mya, you didn't have to get all defensive over me and my 'non-existent' happy memories. I'll have you know they weren't hurt by Black's outburst. I still have that one of George falling in the lake, through the ice and having to be rescued by nearly fifteen people with Gillyweed, who then had to stay in the lake because they couldn't breathe on land."

Ron laughed. "That was hilarious; you should have _seen _how hard Fred and Ginny were laughing. George was soaking and skulking,"

Everyone in the classroom was shocked; after all they'd never heard the Hufflepuff speak before. "It was, wasn't it? Too bad he found out it was my fault." Danielle was fighting a grin back now, and Hermione had already failed.

"That was you?! That's why he was glaring at you! I thought he was glaring at Fred, who was sitting with us or just us because we were all still laughing!" Ron exclaimed. "That was brilliant, that was!"

"I made the mute talk; my life's work has been completed." Danielle commented lightly, knowing if she said anything remotely funny she would die. When she said that sentence however, Ron shut his mouth with an audible snap and sent her a look.

"On with the lesson then!" Flitwick clapped to get everyone's attention and Danielle visibly relaxed as all eyed were off of her. She tapped her wand on her leg and began muttering color-changing spells at people's shoes. James Potter saw this and raised an eyebrow, showing it to Padfoot. She was then tying their shoelaces together and to their chairs.

Remus noticed and gave a small smile. _Danielle Granger … Potter, whoever you are,_ _you're certainly an enigma. One that the Marauder's want answers to. And so help us Circe we are going to get them. _**(A/N: Sirius was the one thinking that by the way.)**

- _(IT'S THE PELVIC THRUST THAT REALLY DRIVES ME INSA-A-A-A-A-ANE.)_

Danielle cursed under her breath as she smelt four Animagus' trailing her outside of Hogwarts. She was just going for a quiet stroll to think things over, but _no!_ The Marauder's had to – of course – not let her! Probably because that thrice accursed Map!

She sensed one of them – James – walking faster to try and catch up, but Danielle wasn't going to let herself get caught. She was a slimy Slytherin; she could squeeze her way out of any situation. After all, nobody could hold anything properly when their hands were slimy, could they?

Danielle picked up her speed until she was flat out running down a path to Hagrid's Hut, but she went around it instead and made the four boys think she ran into the forest.

"Is she bloody insane?" she heard Sirius yell. "The Forest is dangerous!"

"I'm sure D-Granger can take care of herself, Padfoot," Remus said, but sounded slightly uncertain.

"Whatever, she's obviously not going to come out until we leave," Peter voiced, and Danielle felt a surge of white hot fire rush through her veins.

"You got that right," she hissed under her breath, and Remus' head snapped up. "Dammit," she took off again, and this time ran to the lake and climbed the tree, out of breath. "Shoot, I'm not very good at getting out of situations anymore. No more slime for this Slytherin,"

She groaned and shrugged, might as well make herself comfortable. She transfigured a bunch of leaves into a cushion and sat on it, waiting for the four boys to catch up. She wasn't running anymore, no thank you; much too lazy for this kind of thing.

When the four Gryffindor's approached the tree they were shocked when they saw her sitting there, all nonchalant, reading a book, _high up in a tree!_

"You know we can climb up there with you, right?" James wheezed.

"Yes, Potter, I do know this. Now I haven't got all day to waste being chased about with _Gryffindors. _Make it quick, I'm meeting with Ron and 'Mya in nearly ten minutes."

"Wait – so you _let _us catch you?" Sirius asked confused, clutching his side.

"Well, duh, Black. I knew that if I kept running you would just find a way to catch me somewhere else. Honestly, I'm not _stupid_, my sister – twin, actually – is a bloody Ravenclaw for a reason. Other than being insane about color-coding notes and making review sheets and all that lovely stuff that drives me and Ickle-Ronnikins up the walls." Danielle shook her head. "What are you waiting for? I just told you I'm meeting with my friends in less than ten minutes now! Get on with it!"

"Why did the Map say your last name was – is – Potter?" James dove right in.

Little did he know there was no way to get back out of that particular pool.

* * *

_**Oh my actual jeez, I somehow like this chapter. It's definitely **_**not _my best, but I like it. No sadness in this chapter. That's a definite first. Lol, and plus, I like the idea of a Halloween Ball and these 'special rooms'. I sort of nabbed the idea from _whydoyouneedtoknow, _I think that's her name. Do you expect me to do any actual research? That takes actual effort people._**

**_I also have FCAT coming up, which is the end of the year tests for students in Florida, but nxt year it's going to be Common Core. Yay, not at all. And my Civics teacher might be driving me mad, and y best friend (Lauren) is moving away against her own free will. It's a free country my freaking ass._**

_**Um, I guess that's all, I think. Maybe.**_

_**So ...**_

_**Signing off,**_

**TheFourEyedWonder**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Hey all! I'm back! This chapter is finally up! Hallelujah! I hope you enjoy this one, l liked writing it. It was particularly fun. The time span is all messed up, sorry! **_

_**Shall I answer reviews now? Yeah, I should. Review answering:**_

**ThatClichedWriter: **I seriously adore your name. I am in love with all cliches. They are the best thing that have ever happened to the universe. Yay! I've been discovered! When I read that you laughed at that part I was confused so I went back and then I realized and almost died as well. I hope this is soon!

**Female whovian: **Yay! I hope this chapter meets your standards! I really like this story and I'm feeling pretty bad about the fact that it's taken priority over a story I've been writing longer. ***cringes in shame*** I apologize! Why are you fired up? Oh yeah, slight cliffhanger! Lol, sorry, I had to go back and check! This is what happens next ... it;s somewhere in here, hmm. Anyways I love that song! I listen to it on loop sometimes and my Mom is just like "What is that?" I just laugh maniacally and she leaves, like right away. Lol, here you go, Female whovian! Yes! But I say: Geronimo!

**TheBlackSeaReaper: **Hey! Thanks!

**william and jack and jake: **Lol, yeah, basically.

**Padfootette:** I think you're my favorite reviewer, haha. You always review every chapter and I LOVE YOU! (In a completely platonic sense.) Hope you enjoy reading this chapter! I enjoyed writing it!

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER: _TheFourEyedWonder doesn't own any blah, blah, blah, you all know the drill. I own nothing expect for some random names in the Boggart lesson. :) Have a fun time making sense of this!_**

* * *

**The Time-Travelling Lions**

**Chapter Three: No-Real-POV, Hogwarts, Wacked Up Time Span**

All was normal at Hogwarts … well, as normal as it could be with three time travelers, which all considering where they were coming from and that one of them had parents at the school in her year, was pretty normal. Danielle played a Slytherin – quite well if she did say so herself. She was emotionless to all except her two 'companions'. It was quite normal actually, so it came as quite a shock when the Marauder's finally pulled a prank. Who it was pulled on wasn't surprising, but the fact that it was also pulled on a Hufflepuff and a Ravenclaw created some drama.

Danielle was just eating dinner, absent-mindedly listening to Rochelle's gossip about Narcissa Black, and _BAM!_ all of Slytherin table sprouted some form of animal something. Snape grew a tail, and what was funny was that it was as greasy as his hair. Rochelle grew black tiny cat ears on top of her head, Scorpius Greengrass grew sandy brown-ish dog ears and whiskers, Luscious Malfoy gained platinum blonde scales and a snake tongue (it was truly disgusting), and Danielle got her own pair of black wolf ears that were usually reserved for full moons. She went to send Hermione an amused look, only to see that she looked much like she did Second Year, she had furry brown cat ears, whiskers, and a tail. A quick look at Ron showed that he had red fox ears and whiskers as well.

Danielle couldn't help herself. She exploded into laughter, which shocked the whole hall into silence. Rochelle was quick to follow and they were gasping for air and snorting and giggling like mad. "Meow," Rochelle yelled with a loud giggle after. And – of course – that only served to make Danielle laugh harder. The two Slytherin girls were leaning against the table for support and shaking with the force of their laughter.

Ron let out a few chuckles as well and Hermione got an amused look as she watched her 'twin' lose her cool and collected manner. Suddenly Dumbledore started to chuckle and he stood up and clapped.

"Very nicely done! What splendid Transfiguration!"

"Thanks, Professor, but it was nothing," James grinned.

"MISTER POTTER!"

"Yes?"

"20 POINTS FROM-"

"Actually, Professor," Danielle smoothly interjected, "I don't think anyone minds, do you? Other than you two," she pointed to Snape and Malfoy, "and you can get over yourselves, the world doesn't revolve around either of you – sorry to break you little stone hearts but it's true." Rochelle giggled and touched her ears.

"I rather like my cat ears," she grinned. "Do I get night-vision too?" Danielle shrugged.

"Maybe, ask the people who cast the spell." she turned back to McGonagall. "And, you _are _the Transfiguration Professor, are you not?" she asked quickly.

"Yes, I am but-"

"And us all getting ears and _scales _and whiskers and tails is Transfiguration, is it not?"

"Well yes, but-"

"And human Transfiguration _is _very advanced and needs a lot of skill and dedication to get it right, correct? Plus, on a scale of the whole Slytherin table plus Ron and 'Mya, that's very impressive, is it not?"

"Yes, Miss Granger, _but-_"

"And as a Transfiguration professor," Danielle interrupted again, ignoring the thinning of McGonagall's lips. "You have an obligation to give points to excellent Transfiguration, _do you not_?"

"Yes, I suppose I do," she conceded. "_But_, it was used in a manner to humiliate other students."

"You did tell us to practice, Professor," Danielle said with an innocent smile and the Gryffindor's were gobsmacked. "And I don't see anyone who looks humiliated. See, the reddening faces of the duo of dimwits" – the Marauder's snorted – "is just them trying to repress their laughter."

"How very Slytherin of you, Danny," Hermione declared.

"Why thank you, 'Mya, how very Ravenclaw of you to notice."

Professor McGonagall sighed while Professor Dumbledore smiled jovially. "10 points to Gryffindor for creativity!" he clapped.

"10 points to Gryffindor for" – Professor McGonagall cringed – "excellent use of human Transfiguration."

Danielle smirked and ignored the glares she was getting.

"Oh and 10 points to Slytherin for that very sneaky trick you pulled there, Miss Granger, very cunning of you." Danielle's eyes twinkled back at the Headmaster, who laughed.

"Congratulations Potter," Lily Evans said with a small distasteful look towards where he and his three friends were celebrating. "You managed to find an ally in Slytherin."

"Ally?"

"In Slytherin?"

Hermione smiled at Danielle from across the room and sent her a thumbs-up. She took it to mean, _'Nice way of underhandedly helping out your old House, such loyalty and devotion, even when you're in the rival House. I can't wait to embarrass you in front of Godric.' _Danielle sighed and realized that the only thing about that she probably got right was the last line.

_Oh well, I guess I just need hand-signaling practice, shouldn't be that hard to learn_.

- _(*.* I've got my eyes on you.) _

Danielle sighed and propped her chin up on her hands, trying to stop herself from messing with her ears. "… Boggarts take the form of someone's greatest fear. How many people here have encountered a Boggart? Let me see a show of hands."

Danielle raised a bored hand and saw Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Amos Diggory (Ravenclaw), Bellatrix, Snape, Malfoy, Aurora Sinistra (Ravenclaw), Lacy McDougal (Hufflepuff), Grant Dill (Hufflepuff), and Thomas Delaney (Ravenclaw) do the same.

"Ah, so, Miss Sinistra, do you mind sharing what your Boggart looked like?"

"Firstly, Professor, it wasn't _my _Boggart, I don't fancy keeping them as pets," Hermione snorted. "And it was … my family, dead at the hands of the _Death Eaters_."

Professor Scott nodded. "That's an understandable fear, Miss Granger? The Ravenclaw Granger, I mean," he added when he saw Danielle open her mouth.

Ron and Danielle snickered. "It changed, you two, shut it." Danielle bit her lip.

"This work is unacceptable, Miss Granger!" she muttered under her breath. "You have failed!" Rochelle fell into giggles and Hermione sent Danielle an evil eye.

Hermione clenched her jaw as she turned back to the teacher. "People forgetting me, disappearing from pictures, memories, leaving no sign that I was ever even born." Danielle winced, Hermione had to Obliviate her parent's memories of her, and while she never said anything, it obviously affected her.

"Miss McDougal?"

"Vampires,"

"Mister Weasley?"

"Aracomantula's,"

"After all this time?"

"Always," **(A/N: Lol, I couldn't resist. If anybody knows what this is from I will love you forever and ever.) **"And it's completely your fault. You almost got us killed! Walking straight into an Aracomantula colony. Idiot."

Ron's more frequent talking worried Danielle, that and the fact that she was expressing more emotion. It could only mean one thing: they were getting comfortable here. _We can't get comfortable! The plan was-_is_: 1) graduate, 2) join the Order, 3) destroy all Horcruxes, 4) kill Voldy, 5) run away and live in peace. _Getting comfortable was_ not_ part of the plan.

"You were the one that _agreed_,"

"Hermione was petrified! I had no one to look to for _good _advice!"

"Ouch, that hurt."

"The other Miss Granger, would you like to share your Boggart's form?" Danielle sent him a look that practically screamed, '_The _other _Miss Granger?!'_

"Dementors," she said bluntly. "Bad memories that don't need remembering … ever."

"Ah, I would've thought it was the fear of fear."

"No,"

"My mistake,"

"Yes, it is," at Hermione's angry look she added, "_Professor,"_ but it was dripping with sarcasm so the glare only increased.

The bell rang and Danielle grabbed her bag.

"Miss Granger, if I could speak with you for a moment?"

Danielle was sorely tempted to tell him, _"Whoops, sorry the moment's over now, toodles," _but she knew Hermione would never forgive her for that.

"I suppose you could." she gave a long-suffering sigh, making Ron smile as he passed.

"Good luck," he mumbled, and Danielle wrinkled her nose.

"I'm gonna need it,"

"Miss Granger, I would like to know why you think that my class is your own personal playground."

"I don't, Professor, have I been climbing on the desks too often?"

"I meant _verbal _playground, Miss Granger."

"Well, sir, I don't know what you're talking about." there was a dangerous edge to her voice, making the Marauder's, who were lingering outside, shiver.

"You know what I'm talking about, Miss Granger. Your insults and chatting with your friends across the room, the other teachers may tolerate it, but I won't."

"Tolerate what exactly? And they're not _friends. _They're much more than that, Ron and Hermione are family. Have been ever since we became friends on Halloween in 199- our first year of schooling. We talk to each other to reassure ourselves that we still have each other, Professor Scott. I believe Dumbledore told you why we transferred. Our families are dead; we're all we have left. And if you'll excuse me, I have a Charms lesson to get to." Danielle brushed out the door; her hands clenched into fists and sent the Marauder's a look. "Next time you eavesdrop on a private conversation, don't whisper to each other."

"Well that went well," Sirius said sarcastically, and the other three nodded their agreement.

"I hope that was sarcasm, Padfoot,"

"Nooo,"

"I hope that was too,"

"Idiots, I surround myself with idiots."

- _(I WANT YOUR HOT LOVE AND EMOTION, ENDLESSLY!)_

Danielle yawned as she tried to read the same sentence for the umpteenth time. _A Spell-Chain is a constant chain of spells shot one after the other, usually used to make it difficult to block as they are sent at areas all around the opponent. _Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, _oh!_ and blah. Danielle shut the book her feeling a quarter-annoyed, and three quarters-tired. She stuffed the book in her bag and rolled over onto her bed, feeling much too lazy to change into pajamas. Casting her usual silencing charm on her hangings, she fell into a fretful sleep filled with the usual nightmares.

Death, war, running, death, dead families, Fred, collapsed Hogwarts, the Riddle Gravestones, the Department of Mysteries, the Chamber of Secrets, the Astronomy Tower, History of Magic lessons (they were just so _boring_, Danielle usually slept or read a book on a different subject), and what would happen on a Full Moon if she didn't take her Wolfsbane.

The Full Moons had been going along splendidly. Remus and Danielle would mess around and soak up moonlight, making sure to not trample Peter. One of the Full Moon's, Danielle picked up Peter and set him on her head before breaking out into a dead run and flying into an empty clearing rolling around in the huge piles of leaves and unsuccessfully trying to climb trees.

Hermione watched in amusement and Ron tried to climb as well. He actually reached a branch before he lost his balance and fell off with a yelp of shock/pain. Danielle grinned and the Marauder's watched in curiosity as she helped him up and got him onto a bigger branch where he stayed for nearly ten minutes before jumping down and running around the clearing. Sirius barked and jumped at the fox, initiating a play-fight in which Danielle, Peter, and Remus didn't join in on. Hermione was taking on James and it looked like a draw; he had his antlers to hold her off and she had her claws and fast reflexes to avoid his attacks.

Danielle lay down on her stomach and put her head on her paws, while Peter crawled on her head and watched the fight with interest. He squeaked when Ron slashed at Sirius' side and he barely dodged it. Remus rolled his eyes and settled down beside Danielle and they lay there in companionable silence until it was nearly sunrise, only disturbed by one of them making a sound of warning as one of the Animagi got too close to hurting one of the other. When the sun was about to rise Danielle shook Peter off and bolted into the bushes, heading back to her clearing with her clothes and other stuff. Like her wand.

- _(I'M SURE THIS IS GETTING A BIT BORING BY NOW, LET'S HAVE A RANDOM FLASHBACK!)_

_ "So, you're like James' cousin twice removed or something and you look like Hermione because of a potion gone wrong – or in your cases – right." Remus repeated and Danielle nodded._

_ "Yes, that's what I just said – is it not, Lupin? You know Lupin means wolf don't you?" the four Marauder's nodded slowly, as Remus was doing it sarcastically because Danielle was being purposefully Slytherin-y. "Just making sure, you never know with you Gryffindors."_

_ "You're not going to call us by your _special _nickname you made the whole school start calling us?" Sirius sneered._

_ "Watch it, Black. That was a terrible nickname, and _I _didn't make anyone do _anything_. They decided to of their own accord. Blame them for having such low opinions of you, anyways; I must say a completely happy farewell. Later losers!" _

_ Danielle ran off to the castle, her hair flying behind her as she went. _

_- (THE FLASHBACK HAS ENDED, __ORVWA__.) _

Danielle woke up to her wand buzzing under her pillow as a set alarm clock. Tricky spell, she had Hermione do it and she was always better at Charms than Danny anyways. Pulling on her regular robes and green t-shirt with black skinny jeans (she would _not _wear the terrible tie-dye t-shirts and bell bottom pants that were in fashion now), Danielle made her way out of her dormitory to find nearly all the Sixth and Seventh Year Slytherins gathered around. Danielle could smell the exuberance in the air and the cruel satisfaction so she figured it had something to do about Voldemort and cast two Silencing and Disillusioning Charms on herself as she crept out of the Common Room and fled the dungeons and headed to the Great Hall.

She slowed down as she drew nearer and cast a freshening charm on herself and one to make her look cool and collected and not like she'd ran all the way from the Slytherin Common Room, because that was exactly what she'd done. Danielle took her normal spot at the Slytherin Table and grabbed a piece of toast to nibble on and pulled out the book she had been reading the night before.

Hermione entered the Great Hall a few minutes later with her Ravenclaw friend Aurora Sinistra. The future Astronomy Professor. _What a small Hogwarts, I'm guessing. _Danielle finished her third piece of toast when the Slytherin Seventh Years entered, with Snape and Malfoy in the middle.

_You were right, Danny, they look especially evil and ready to kill/torture. It's probably something about Voldemort. Oh jeez, he's probably recruiting about now, they were most likely all talking about it. Oh dear Merlin and Circe, help me!_

Snape took a seat to her right and Malfoy to her left. "Why hello, Granger," Malfoy practically purred in her ear. "We didn't see you leave the Common Room."

"Well then you must be blind, Malfoy, I most obviously left it," Danielle tried to channel her Slytherin but found it running away with its scaly tail tucked in between invisible legs. "What do you want?"

"Straight to the point are we? Well then, we want to know your viewpoint on the Dark Lord."

"I've heard only his followers call him that. Are you a Death Eater, Malfoy?"

"Answer the question, Granger."

"I see no reason for him." she answered disdainfully. "Without Muggleborns, Witches and Wizards will soon go extinct. We can't go on marrying our _cousins,_ can we? They'd probably all end up Squibs."

Malfoy's breath was hot on Danielle's ear. "I suggest you rethink your hasty decision, Granger, or people might start to think the wrong thing."

"It is not a 'hasty decision', Malfoy and Malfoy's cronies," she answered hotly. "This has been proved throughout all of Wizarding History. You also might want to research the self-named '_Dark Lord'_; it might help you find a better decision. Look up 'Tom Marvalo Riddle, and then when you see what I saw, come to me and I'll help you find the right path. Until then, ta ta, boys." Danielle stood up and walked out of the Hall, sagging against the wall outside of it in relief. "Oh thank you Hogwarts, I thought I was going to be killed for saying that."

She lifted herself up and only when she reached the Transfiguration classroom did she realize she left her books in the Great Hall. '_Oh no, Hogwarts?'_

_ 'Yes, child?'_

_ 'Can you send me my bag? I think Snape and Malfoy might be looking through it. They'll find my notes on the future! Oh my Merlin! What if they already have? Oh no, oh no, oh no …'_

_ 'Don't fret, Danielle, I don't think they have yet.' _Hogwarts told her reassuringly. _'Here you go,'_

Danielle's bag popped onto her shoulder and she exhaled, relived beyond measure, completely unaware that a certain Gryffindor had been linked in on the conversation and was currently heading in her direction, having abandoned his breakfast and friends.

"James!" Danielle heard a yell coming through the hall she was in and she used her werewolf side to sense how close they were to her. James was rounding the corner, and the other three were all the way down the other hall. She racked her mind to try and think of a passageway in the hall but there was none. Taking a deep breath, she readied herself for once again, _another _confrontation.

"Oh joy," she muttered before turning around to come face-to-face with James Potter. "Hello, Potter, couldn't resist me for long?" Danielle felt disgusted on the inside for saying that to her Father, but such things had to be done so that he didn't get too suspicious. Plus, she sounded kind of like him.

"Why were you talking to Hogwarts?"

"What do you mean, 'talking to Hogwarts'?" she asked even as the other three ran around the corner, headed for the Father and Daughter duo. "That would be like talking to oneself, and I simply do not do that. It's not Slytherin."

"So? As your 'sister' said you've not always been a Slytherin, have you? And that cover story you used, it sounds too practiced. Too perfect of an excuse. You lied, and I want to know the truth."

"I want to be able to go through a week without having to talk with a Gryffindor, but I suspect we can't all get what we want, can we Potter? You and Evans are the perfect example." Danielle felt really truly awful for saying that, she seriously wanted to slap herself. _Even if you're from the future and you can't have anyone know, you didn't have to say that! You didn't have to fall so into character._

"I must take my leave, goodbye Gryffindors." she spun around and started down the corridor, cursing herself in her head, James' completely 'just-been-verbally-slapped' look as she said the terrible accusation. _I can't believe myself right now, _Danielle thought. _I really can't. _

She headed to the Room of Requirements and flopped heavily down on a couch, not seeing Godric and Fiona right behind it. "What's wrong, Danielle darling?" Fiona asked softly, making said darling fall off the couch in shock. Danielle's head popped over the chair and she blinked owlishly at the two Gryffindor's.

"Nothing, except that I am the biggest jerk in the world." she muttered and rolled onto the couch, asking it to expand into a bed, where she laid sprawled. "I would tell you but I honestly am not in the mood to see your completely disappointed looks."

"Oh, Danielle, don't be silly! We won't be disappointed in you … and if we are, we'll keep it close to our hearts." Godric teased her lightly.

"I told my Dad he had no chance with my Mum, in fewer words. I think what I said exactly was, 'You and Evans are the perfect example.' I was talking about things that I didn't think would ever happen."

There was a _thud _from the doorway and Danielle rolled over to see who it was and saw the Marauder's gaping at her with her bag laying on the floor after falling out of Remus' hands. "Oh bloody hell! Can't anything go _right _today? I thought I closed that door!"

"It was my fault, Danielle," a voice came from the right, and Danielle stood up feeling a bit tired of rolling over. It was Hogwarts. She looked sad, and sighing she told her: "I must do as the Founder's Heirs ask me to, and Mister Potter asked me where you had gone. I had no choice."

"Then it wasn't your fault, was it, Hogwarts?" Hogwarts looked up with a hopeful gleam in her eyes. "I don't blame you; I blame _them _for sticking their 'abnormally large noses in other people's business'."

"Oi! My nose is perfectly normal!" Sirius yelled, and covered his nose with his hand a little self-consciously.

James was just standing there, his mouth open and his eyes glazed. "Did Potter pass out with his eyes open or something?"

Godric sighed behind her, "Danielle, must you be so … I don't know, impolite?"

"Yes, I must, Godric jeez, how long have you known me? Fiona knows to expect it. I think she actually enjoys it,"

Remus was eying her contemplatively. "If you're James' daughter, why do you look so much like Gr-Hermione?"

"What do you mean, 'James' daughter'?" Danielle tried one last time to turn the tables back in her favor.

"Danielle," Remus sighed.

"Lupin," Danielle mimicked. "I have absolutely no idea what you're going on about. I seem to have suffered some memory loss. Maybe purposefully, you should all do the same."

Remus rolled his eyes and James snapped out of his stupor. "When were you born?"

Danielle cursed, she wasn't expecting this! She was _not _expecting this! "Uh, I seem to have forgotten that as well. I NEED A HIDING PLACE FROM THE MARAUDER'S!" the room turned in a large forest with a tree right behind Danielle. The Marauders were out of sight and Danielle hurriedly turned around and saw part of the tree open up and she jumped through it.

_'Hogwarts! Don't tell them where I am, please. If James asks you, tell him its classified information!'_

_ 'I will try my best, Danielle.' _

Danielle crept backwards in the tree that was sort of like a one-sided glass thing. She saw Sirius in his dog form sniffing the ground and panicked, wordlessly sending a Scent Disappearing spell at herself and watched as Sirius frowned and sniffed around, having lost his trail. James and Peter were behind him, Peter using his 'high vantage point' on top of James' antlers. Remus was walking quietly behind them, his werewolf senses on high alert.

Danielle held her breath, knowing she had no actual idea how to cast a wordless Silencing Charm; she really needed to work on that. She took another step back and there was a _crack _under her foot. Casting a look downwards resignedly, she saw a tree branch broken under her foot. The Marauders were in her tree in _seconds_.

Danielle felt like a cornered animal, she was pressed up against the wall and she distantly heard two people running through the forest. Remus took a step forward. "Danielle?"

"You can't know. We can change things if nobody knows." she whispered. "That's the only way. If people know, they'll want to change it themselves, and everything will go wrong. You can't know, no one can know!"

Ron and Hermione jumped into the room, landing in a crouch, and Hermione was quick to see Danielle's look and practically hexed Sirius out of the way.

"Danny, I'm guessing since you look like a deer in headlights," Prongs snorted indignantly. "Shut up, Potter. You can tell _them_ something's, just not a lot. Like, you could say your birthday, when you were born what you really look like, your original House, your favorite subject, stuff like that."

"Um, July 31st 1980, I was born then, or I will be," Danielle mumbled, and James let Peter crawl off him before turning back into a human. The other two changed as well as Danielle slid down the wall and Hermione and Ron sat down beside her.

"So you're my actual daughter?"

"Yep,"

"And you're from the future?"

"Yes,"

"You can't get back?"

"Nope,"

"How did you get here?"

"Hermione acted when McGonagall was killed by Death Eaters and we had nowhere to go."

"What was your original House?" James' voice was strained after hearing his favorite Professor was killed by the Death Eaters.

"Scarlet and Gold,"

"You were a Gryffindor?" Sirius asked excitedly.

"No, idiot, I was a Ravenclaw. Yes I was a Gryffindor, honestly."

"What's your favorite subject?"

"D.A.D.A,"

"Not Transfiguration?"

"Nah, not nearly cool enough,"

There was a silence for a few moments as James tried to work up some nerve to ask the question he really wanted to. "What do you look like?"

Danielle looked up at him and saw the look in his eyes. He wasn't really going to believe her until he saw it. Taking a deep breath, she let the changes she made slide off and reveal her messy inky black hair, high cheekbones, no freckles, pale-ish skin, and a slightly upturned button-y nose.

"I think I accidentally dissolved my contacts, I guess it's not good to Metamorph with them in." she squinted in front of her. "I have no idea who's in front of me. Hermione, do you still have my glasses?"

"Let me see," Hermione stuck her hand in her bag and pulled out the wiry circle glasses and propped them on Danny's nose. "Yes, I do."

"Thank you, 'Mya, oh hey, D-_Potter_," she said carefully.

"You look exactly like Prongs," Sirius exclaimed. "Well, except for the eyes. They look familiar, though. Oh! And the fact that you're a girl, but that's kind of obvious! I think I understand why you changed your looks. We would've been suspicious of you on sight!"

"And this is why Padfoot isn't a Ravenclaw," Remus snickered.

James was staring at her in contemplation. "So this is how you always look normally?"

"Yes,"

"Why do you have Evans' eyes?" Sirius, Remus, and Peter jerked and looked at her in shock. "No, you told me we had no chance."

"Heat of the moment?"

"Did 'ya hear that Prongsie? You get Evans in the end! Haha!" Sirius ran around the room laughing. James still stared at Danielle.

"I do?"

"Yeah, apparently your ego was re-sized this year." Danielle half-smiled, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so. But, wow, I have a daughter, who's Mum is Evans, and traveled back in time. Why didn't you join Gryffindor again?"

"I thought if I didn't you would stay off my case, apparently I was wrong."

"Apparently, you were," Godric's voice boomed throughout the tree and _hey! _it somehow turns out, they weren't in the tree anymore! They were sitting on the ground in front of Godric and Fiona.

"Oh hush, Godric, they were bonding!"

"Sorry, Fiona,"

"You'd better be!"

Godric cringed at his wife's tone. "Sorry, dear, and sorry Potter's. Fiona, you realize you can't kill me without killing yourself, don't you dear?"

"Sadly," Fiona muttered and Danielle smiled.

"Oh, Fi, you don't mean that," she said absent-mindedly. "Plus, if he died, who would you harass?" Fiona's eyes went wide.

"You're right," she turned to Godric. "I'm sorry, dear. I didn't mean it," Godric sighed.

"Women," Sirius grinned, and promptly got slapped by Hermione.

"What?" she asked innocently. "This Sirius gets on my nerves. The other Sirius was tolerable, but now he's a teenage Playboy. I don't much like him now."

Danielle and James snorted. "Nobody likes him now," they said in unison, and then grinned creepily.

"Hey!" James exclaimed excitedly. "Next weekend is a Hogsmeade weekend! We could all go and Danielle, you could pretend to be a long lost relative or something and we could hang out without be ostracized!"

When Danielle's face lit up, everyone knew he had finally said the right thing.

* * *

_**Mother of Merlin this took forever to upload. Hope you enjoy this. It's a little shorter than usual. Sorry! Anyways, I accept CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. I need it to survive. I know I don't add nearly enough detail and it bugs me. So, maybe you could drop me a review and tell me what I can add/fix. I like ideas! Sometimes it's great to have more than one head! Let's all be like a Hydra! Yay!**_

_**Signing off,**_

_**TheFourEyedWonder (love you all. 3) **_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Dear Merlin this took long enough. Honestly, I'm disappointed in myself. I have no excuses for lateness other than the greatness of **_**Anaklusmos14 _who is easily one of the best writers ever in my opinion. He's a master at Percy Jackson & the Olympians. I was brought into his worlds by_ ****The Queen's Champion _which is an amazing read if you have time._**

**_I will waste no more of said time and respond to the reviews:_**

**ThatClichedWriter: **My name idea did too. I just randomly remembered when I was riding my bike in Ohio and these jerks passed me and yelled "Watch it, four eyes!" and TheFourEyedWonder was born. I'm sorry for making you wait but YAY! I'm glad I can make it up with chapters. Lol, bribing chips. "If you calm down I shall present you with the wonders of a chapter." Lol, thanks. And yes that _was _Snape. I just randomly blurt that out sometimes when someone goes, "After all this time?" and people stare at me like _what? _It's easily the funnest thing I have ever done. Here's your long-awaited family bonding.

**TheBlackSeaReaper: **Thanks! I like this one [chapter] better though!

**Guest (Guest): **Um, what?

**Sammyluv21: **Aw, thanks! It means a lot! :) Have a million internet cookies!

**william and jack and jake: **Thanks! And I think I finally got your name down! Score for Wonder!

**Padfootette: **Yay! Sorry about making you wait. ***winces guiltily* **Now I feel really bad. Anyways, enjoy!

**Female whovian: **You got it right too! Woo! Found some real fans! "...like sod off McGonagall..." I had to go back to see what you meant and then I laughed so hard. You have a special way of wording things, don't you? Aw, thanks! I tried to make it realistic! There's a slight cliffy in this chapter [when I say slight I mean huge]. Lol, sorry! Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: **I own naught of this. Really, I don't. Except a few ideas and the plot line. J.K Rowling owns the rest, the amazing loved goddess she is.

* * *

**The Time-Travelling Lions**

**Chapter Four: No-Real-POV, Hogwarts & Hogsmeade**

The days passed quickly as the Hogsmeade weekend came up. Danielle was becoming more and more impatient as the days passed and also more excited. She hid it well though, and for a lack of things to do she started coming up with ideas for pranks. "Maybe we could have a prank war; the Marauder's versus the 'Golden Trio', as we were dubbed." she mused one day after finishing homework, and then immediately decided _yes_.

She sent a Patronus message to Hermione with explicit instructions to not say anything until there was _nobody _around but her. She asked her if she would participate and to ask Ron if he would. Danielle knew her Patronus would never get to tell Ron _anything_, since he told them that the Hufflepuff Common Room's and Dormitories were always occupied by at least two people. Hufflepuff's liked to be there for each other, so there was always someone there to help or be company for someone else. The Slytherin Common Room was nearly always _empty_, except after classes. No one liked to loiter or sit and chat about their day. They either finished their work quickly in the Common Room or in the Dormitory or headed towards the Library to do it.

On the day before the Hogsmeade weekend came, the Heads of Houses reminded them they had to turn in their forms to go – and Hermione and Ron handed over their forged ones [made by Dumbledore], Danielle handed over nothing [she was going as James' cousin!]. When classes were over the Trio decided to go to the Room of Requirement and – in Ron and Hermione's cases – laze around. Danielle took a whole three minutes of it before she jumped up and started casting spells all over the place.

"What should I do tomorrow? Where do you think we're gonna go? How should I meet them there?" the list went on and on until there was a knock on the door.

"Hello, it's the Marauder's here." Sirius' voice rang through. "We're here to see Prongslette!"

"Go away!" Danielle called back. "There's no Prongslette here! Only 'Cloak'," she scoffed at the name Ron had given her, "'Fangs', and 'Ylvis'." **[A/N: haha, I couldn't resist again. I really couldn't. Does anybody know who Ron is? Haha.]**

The door flew open, "Well, that's who we're looking for!" James declared and fell down onto a plush red chair. "Hello, Dan,"

"Hello, Jasmine," James scowled at her.

That was a thing of theirs. James called her Dan once and she got all offended because according to her "Dan is a boy's name!" and so it began. Every time James calls her Dan she calls him Jasmine. Remus shook his head in amusement as Peter walked in and smiled at the two.

Peter was actually a very nice person, he wasn't as smart as the others, but he was a near genius in Charms. Nowhere near Lily's level, of course, but a genius nonetheless. Danielle was secretly tutoring him in his other classes and nobody knew about it. They were waiting for the day Peter got nothing wrong on a test and shocked the school. It was going to be brilliant – and it wouldn't even be a prank. Peter would tell everyone then that he had been getting tutored and it was helping him. The two didn't get along quite as well as they did with the other's, but it was a start. Danielle hadn't even had any murderous thoughts about him in a while! It was an accomplishment in itself.

Hermione yawned and burrowed into Ron's side and he wrapped an arm around her. "You two are so lazy," Danielle declared annoyed and a wicked look entered her eyes. "I bet you're not up for … an obstacle course!"

Ron and Hermione shot up. "Bring it," they said with matching grins.

There was this thing about obstacle courses. When they were in their year on the run, the would get bored quite easily and so Danielle started jumping over high tree branches and sliding under lower ones in a makeshift obstacle course. Ron and Hermione had started to join in and they got a little fancier. They would have championships occasionally, and when they went in the LeStrange's vault, they were able to dodge the multiplying items easily because it was like dodging obstacles. So the thought of having an obstacle course they didn't have to spend time making and would be an actual challenge – it was a happy thought, an _extremely _happy thought. The Marauders were eyeing them curiously though, but the Trio felt no need to explain.

"Hermione, you won last time, you get to go first. James-" Danielle turned to her Dad, "tell Hogwarts to make an amazing obstacle course and imagine up all kinds of obstacles and have a screen pop up showing what the contestant is doing and how they're faring. Be warned though, you have to make it different every time but still as hard so I suggest brainstorming with the other three Musketeers."

Sirius snorted at the completely professional tone she was using. "Contestants? What is this? A TV show?"

The Trio sent him a look. "Yes. Technically it is; you all are going to be watching us and seeing how we do." Hermione answered and three separate doors appeared. "Our warm up rooms!" they took off to the door with their name on it. Danielle's was in the middle with Ron on her left and Hermione on her right.

Less than five very confusing minutes later [for the Marauder's, even though James got everything ready like asked], the Trio were done changing and they bounded out of the rooms and grinned at the finished product [the course]. "Yay!" Danielle very nearly squealed. "This is gonna be so much fun! Hermione, you go first!"

Danielle was practically bouncing in her excitement. "Cloak and I got the exact same time last one so we'll Rock, Paper, Scissors. That's the way it goes." Ron grinned.

Ron won the match and Danielle pouted before James yelled, "And that's how you save the best for last!" and then she was beaming.

Hermione and Ron smiled as they exchanged looks. Danielle glowed when she was complimented by James. She didn't have any memories of him ever praising her so she was soaking it up like Squidward would Krabby Patties. She fell onto the couch beside her dad and made a shooing motion to Hermione.

"Ready, set, GO!"

Hermione took off into the course and dodged tree branches and the occasional water balloon from the air while simultaneously jumping over fallen trees and holes that would lead her back to the beginning so she would start over. She skidded to a stop in front of a giant chasm. She couldn't see any way across and there were no brooms. Her eyes traveled over the horizon, looking for a way across. There was a movement from way in front of her and she saw a piece of earth moving slowly.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me." she muttered as it drew closer. It was a small thing, really, and it looked like it would just barely hold her. "Good thing I'm a Kneazle." she grew smaller and when the floating ground got closer she leapt on it, her paws scrabbling against the rock and dirt. She jumped onto the next one as well, and the next. At the last one, she miscalculated and was left hanging to the earth by a paw. When she got close enough to the other side she flung herself at the non-floating ground and turned into a human halfway through, only to sink through the ground like it wasn't there and land in a tunnel. There was a sign that read 'Turn around and go all the way back or admit DEFEAT.' Hermione groaned and banged her head against the wall. "I should have jumped onto the _path_!" she exclaimed and found herself in the room with the Marauder's and the other 2/3 of the Golden Trio.

"Shut it," she warned Danielle, whose mouth was opening.

The ravenette just rolled her eyes and spoke anyways. "I was going to tell you that the path wouldn't have helped anyways, if you would have waited a second longer you would have found out that there was a very thin section of sand to walk on and if you so much as stepped a centimeter off you would have had to start over. The sand was piled up into a big tall rectangle so it would have been pretty tricky."

"I'm so glad I failed that spectacularly." Hermione replied dryly.

"You didn't, Dad just told us what to expect."

As soon as Danielle said it her face went a ghostly white.

"Dad?" James sounded strained and Danielle cringed away from him – probably subconsciously expecting to get hit from her time with the Dursley's – and stared shamefaced at the ground. She didn't see his face break into a wide grin and the other three Marauder's smile happily. "Danielle? Whassamadder?"

"'M sorry," she murmured, barely audible. "I shouldn't have called you that."

James' face dropped. "Why?"

Danielle looked up in shock. "Because-"

"You have a right to?" Sirius piped up. "Because he's your Dad? Because you don't think he wants you to call you that? Because, he does, I mean he practically _counts down the days _until he and his Lilyflower are going to have you. He should probably start trying to fix nearly seven years of pissing her off first, though."

Danielle ignored Sirius and looked straight at James. "You do?"

"Yeah, I mean, I've always wanted to have a daughter. A girl with a mischievous streak a million miles long, messy Potter hair, and a great Prankster sense to boot. Also brains. You're my daughter," he said the words out loud for the first time to her and she beamed, "and you've got all of those things and more. I couldn't have even _imagined _a better daughter."

Danielle looked like the sun she was glowing so brightly. Her emerald eyes were radiating her happiness to the world and her disguise dropped, showing her Potter attributes to the world. Her black hair could have been messier if she tried and she looked the complete part of James Potter's daughter. She all but leapt at him and pulled him into a hug he happily returned. Everyone else was smiling (Remus, Peter, and Ron and Hermione), or grinning (Sirius), but the father and daughter duo couldn't have cared less. They were finally together.

James Potter was nervous. No – scratch that – he was nearly hyperventilating.

And because of this Lily Evans couldn't have been more confused.

James was pacing the Gryffindor Common Room and running his hands through his hair – something the redhead found slightly endearing but would _never_ admit it – and muttering under his breath. Sirius Black was grinning from where he was lounging on a plush red chair by the fire. "Oh calm down, Prongs." he rolled his eyes. "It'll be fine. She won't care what you're doing. Anything will be fine with her. She'll just be glad to spend time with you."

"Hear hear," Peter grinned. "What Sirius said, Prongs, she probably couldn't care less about what you two'll be doing. She'll just be happy to see you again – how long did you say it was since you last saw her?"

Lily was starting to feel a bit jealous, not like she would _ever _admit _that _either.

"About, um, six years." James sounded uncertain. "But c'mon guys! Her opinion really matters to me! I need to get this perfect."

Lily was feeling extremely jealous, and was clenching her quill tightly in her hand.

"We know, James, it's not like you haven't been agonizing over plans for the Hogsmeade trip with Cloak since you suggested that you go together." Remus rolled his eyes. "I bet she can practically _feel _your nervousness and is laughing at you." he smiled and added. "Uproariously."

"Oh haha," James muttered dryly. "But-"

"Seriously guys, I need this to be perfect!" the other three mimicked.

Lily Evans was practically Wicked Witch of the West green by then.

"Oi shut up you two. Her-"

"Opinion is really important to me." they chanted with smirks.

James sent them looks. "Shut it! This-"

"Has to be absolutely 100% PERFECT!" they laughed and James huffed.

Apparently, a Fifth Year couldn't take it anymore. "Who's Cloak?" she practically demanded. James looked over in slight shock.

"Oh Cloak, she's-" Sirius took his chance and took it.

"The love of Jasmine's life!"

"The one and only!"

"His doe!"

James' face resembled the scarlet on his scarf and he sent withering glares at the other three who were busy cracking up. Lily looked ready to kill. "She is not!" he protested. "She's my cousin! This is the first time I've seen her in _years_. We used to be best friends until we separated to go to different schools."

"And Jamsie Boy decided he would take his chance and flirt with another girl. Cloak is gonna be angry." Sirius sniggered.

"No she'll probably cheer him on." Peter snickered. "I can see it now: 'Go Jasmine!'" he cackled.

The Marauder's other than James hooted with laughter. "Work it boy!" Sirius gasped.

"Use the swagger to your advantage!"

"Maybe he was born with it." a girl's voice suggested. "Or maybe it's Maybelline."

The boys quieted and their heads snapped over to the door. "Cloak!" they sounded shocked, the people in the Common Room mimicked their actions.

Lily examined the girl carefully. She had the 'Potter' hair, as it had been dubbed by the school. She was pale-ish and had a prankster's smirk on her full pink lips. She was wearing a loose-fitting gray Quidditch jersey that read "POTTER" on the back in gold. She had some sort of tight black pants on with gold shoes that read '_Converse_'. The most stunning thing about her was her eyes. Like the brightest emeralds they shone on her face, conveying even her most complex emotions into simple feelings to be shared with the world. It was like if they didn't, they wouldn't belong to her. Her eyes were simply a part of her, a huge part of her personality; they shared her innermost desires with the world and made her easy to read. At the same time, though, she seemed slightly closed off and guarded. The way she carried herself was with confidence – but not too much – and unlike James she didn't have a slight swagger. Her steps were chosen cautiously and matter-of-fact. She carried herself like a girl who had been through a lot, and that was enough to stop Lily Evans in her tracks.

The thing that pushed her off the track of hostility and let her anger and jealousy to the girl called Cloak crash and fizzle so it could burn out was the way she looked at James. She looked at him like one would a best friend, a family figure, one she would trust with her life and knew he would do the same in zero seconds flat. She gazed at him with happy green eyes, her openness showing that the only love or liking she felt towards the Potter boy was strictly familial. She smiled at him the way one would a close family member, full of mischief, and trust, and caring. Lily decided instantly that she wanted to get to know this Cloak, and averted her eyes from the family reunion. She felt as if she had trespassed on their meeting enough by simply being there; like her mere presence had stopped them from truly meeting the way they would have liked.

"Hello, Jasmine," Cloak [Danielle] said with a grin.

"Why hello there, Dan," James immediately replied [not even thinking].

Cloak grinned and hugged him. "So? Where's the lover girl I've heard about?"

James turned red again. "Oi, there is no lover girl."

"Oh so those letters full of admittance and your truly terrible attempts to woo her were forged by Padfoot?"

Lily couldn't help by eavesdrop a bit and felt a little hopeful. As far as she knew, she was the only person he attempted to 'woo'.

"Quite possibly, he does like embarrassing Jasmine," Remus smiled at the girl. "Hi, Cloak, it's nice to finally meet you."

"Thanks, I'm guessing Remus, or what James refers to you as: Moony."

"Correct."

"Correct?" Cloak snorted. "Thank you, Professor Lupin." she joked and Peter laughed.

"He most likely will be and everyone knows it."

"Anyways, what was lover girl's name? Something flow-"

Lily's eyes lit up as she looked determinedly down at her paper, and a smile appeared on her face. Cloak glanced over at her secretly with a smirk, _it's working_, she thought proudly.

"Haha, hilarious Cloak," James' face was a light shade of pink as he interrupted her. "What are you doing here so early? Hogsmeade trip is _tomorrow_."

"Oh, I'm wounded, Jasmine." James scowled. "I just wanted to see my favorite baby cousin."

"Actually, I'm older remember? My birthday's the twenty-seventh of March! Yours is the thirty-first of July!" he made a face at her and she laughed, holding up her hands in a 'you win' gesture.

"Plus I heard three of my old friends are here. Ron, Hermione, and Danielle, also dubbed 'the Golden Trio' by most of my old school before I transferred."

"Oh, you mean West, Granger, and P-Granger?" Sirius asked, making a face at the last 'Granger'.

"Yeah, those three!" Cloak sounded excited. "You know 'em?"

"Well, West is a Hufflepuff," Cloak snorted.

"Knew it,"

"Granger is a Ravenclaw,"

"Hermione?" Remus nodded. "Okay, that makes sense. I was gonna say, Danielle's a Ravenclaw? HA! That's extremely funny."

"The other Granger," James started, "is in the Snake Pit."

"For the Founder's sake!" Cloak yelled and slapped him upside the head. "You are a stupid, biased, idiotic, brainwashed twat! I would most likely be in Slytherin as well! _You_ out of everyone should know all about how amazingly I get out of trouble."

"There's the reason you wouldn't be in Ravenclaw if you transferred. Amazingly, really?"

"Shut it!"

"No, I find it quite _hilarious, _really!"

"I swear to Merlin, James Potter!"

"You'll what?"

Lily took that moment to stand up, having finished her essay a while back and having no reason to stay down and be called out on her eavesdropping. When James saw her he blushed a nearly crimson red. Lily pretended to send him a confused glance and then look at the other Marauder's for help [read: Remus], and her eyes landed on Cloak. She blinked in faux shock. "Oh," she said quietly, "who're you? I've never seen you here before? Are you new?"

"Oh no, I'm Cloak Potter, Jasmine's cousin." she smiled and held out a hand for Lily to shake. The people in the Common Room watched with bated breath, wanting to know how she would react to another Potter being in the school.

Lily eyed the hand for a few seconds, before smiling and shaking it. "I'm Lily Evans, nice to meet you, Cloak."

Sirius was staring at Cloak in awe, "She didn't try to kill you or anything." he breathed.

"As long as she's not another … _James_." a few girls in the Common Room fainted [Lily called James … _James_!] and James' eyes widened comically. "Well I couldn't exactly call her Potter, could I? 'As long as she's not another Potter', how idiotic would that sound, honestly." the girls that fainted were revived and the answer was explained and then nodded understandingly.

Cloak smiled. "It would have, wouldn't of it? Nice to meet you as well, Lily." her eyes suddenly widened and she looked at Sirius, who nodded and smirked, making her laugh and clap her hands. "Oh bravo!" she giggled and looked back at Lily. "Congratulations," she grinned secretively.

James groaned and face-palmed, "Why I tell you _anything, _Padfoot, has yet to be understood." his muffled voice was heard, making the other ¾ of the Marauder's laugh along with Cloak.

Lily walked out the portrait hole with a last smile towards Cloak, who grinned cheekily back. All the way to the Head's Dormitories she was wondering about Cloak Potter and who she was, and how she got Hogwarts, and why Ja-_Potter_ had called her Dan.

That night at dinner, everyone noticed the girl laughing boisterously with the Marauder's and as soon as Dumbledore stepped up to his podium they looked at him for an explanation. Even a fake-Danielle did [Peter had helped her with the charm, so it didn't look suspicious], and Cloak cackled under her breath.

"It seems we have a visitor. Cloak Potter has come to visit her cousin James Potter," the two waved with matching grins, "for the Hogsmeade trip, but arrived earlier than planned. She will stay in the Gryffindor dormitories with the Seventh Year girls [Cloak paled some at the eager looks two girls held; it was eerily similar to … Lavender and Parvati], and I expect her to be welcomed with open arms."

"It's nice to see her again," Hermione commented idly. "I mean, after she transferred away our poor Quartet was lost forever."

"It's a wonder we survived," fake-Danielle smirked.

Cloak laughed. "'Tis such a sad fate for three so young," she put a hand to her heart and Ron snorted into his goblet of Pumpkin Juice.

"Especially since we still almost died a lot, your loving sacrifice meant nothing to Fate."

"Oh shoot, I was hoping they would lie off a bit, but I suppose that is just the way the world works." Cloak pouted.

"That and the fact that it seems to hate me," fake-Danielle shrugged.

"'Tis destiny," the ravenette sighed dramatically. "What's in a name?" she smiled. "That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet." the older Muggleborns looked a little shocked. "As said by Juliet in the play Romeo and Juliet written by the Muggle play writer William Shakespeare. Thank you, thank you, I know, 'tis beautiful."

"And way too arrogant!" fake-Danielle sang as she took a bite of chicken.

"Thank you, O High and Mighty Snake!"

"You're welcome, O Smart and Charming Ferret!"

"That's Draco! I'm not a ferret!" Cloak crossed her arms angrily and glared at her fake self. "Take. It. Back."

"Nah, I think I'm good."

"Ooh, feeling cocky I see,"

"Quite, yes, why do you ask?"

"Ready to be beaten to a pulp?"

"You can only do that if you catch me. And I've been told it's dangerous to chase after snakes. We could be poisonous,"

The entire Great Hall was watching the proceedings with interest ranging from minimal to great.

"Ah yes, but you forget I'm impervious to poison after the debacle Second Year with the Basilisk." James paled beside her and she winced slightly. "Whoops, didn't mean to mention that around Jasmine."

"This is why if you transferred here you would never in a trillion _centuries_ be a Ravenclaw. Probably an annoying little kitty cat like your cousin. Trying to roar but all you do is let out a quiet meow."

And that was when Cloak realized that _she _was trying to bait _herself _into an argument. Hermione looked to have already come to that observation and was laughing silently.

"Like you're any better, Granger! Trying to sound all mysterious and dangerous, but in reality you're just a snake hatched right out of the egg, not knowing what to do. Feeling really quite small in the big, bad, dark forest at night, aren't you?"

"Please, I own said forest, and even if I didn't, any potential predators would be stupid to try and eat me."

"Oh pray do tell why."

And that was when Cloak realized she was accidentally backing herself into a corner in which she would have to spill the secret that she was a werewolf to get out of. That would not do.

"But I suppose if a 'potential predator' came near you, dear sweet Danielle, Hermione, Ron, and I would fight them away."

The relief was evident in fake-Danielle's eyes for people who knew her well enough to see [which was Hermione, Ron, herself, James, and somehow – Lily]. She scoffed, though, and replied with: "As if I would need a small, defenseless, blind, little newborn cat's help."

"Small, she says. Defenseless, she claims. Blind, she is correct!" Cloak grinned sheepishly. "I am very much blind without my glasses." the tension was cut with that and a scattering of people around the Hall laughed, allowing dinner to continue as normal.

The next day 'Cloak' got up early to sneak past the she-devils also known as Linda and Samantha. They were the resident girl Gryffindor Seventh Years and they would not _leave her alone_. It was quite scary how much they reminded Cloak of Lavender and Parvati. She crept past their beds and into the bathroom, sagging against the door in relief. She did her daily routine [take a shower, carefully try to tame the beast known as her hair, brush her teeth after declaring her hair a lost cause after managing to get it all brushed but not getting it to lie down flat, and getting dressed in whatever outfit she saw first that was clean] and walked out of the bathroom feeling refreshed, and saw that the two girls were still sleeping. 'Sammy' looked like she was about to wake up, though, so she grabbed her cloak and all but bolted down the stairs and headed towards the Great Hall. She bumped into Lily halfway down the hallway and realized she wasn't supposed to know the way so she turned to the girl with a fake frown.

"Could you help me find my way to the Great Hall? This place is so huge and I'm feeling incredibly lost."

Lily agreed and Cloak was happy to find that her Mum was just as brilliant as everyone claimed she was in the future. When she spoke her eyes shone with her passion about the subject and everything she said made you want to just agree. Her hair was in a French braid to the right and she was wearing a warm dragon hide cloak [given to her by an anonymous person last year for her birthday] and light jeans with a blue sweater that had her name stitched onto the back in white letters.

"My grandmother made it for me before she passed away last year. She loved the color blue and said I looked 'gorgeously beautiful' in it, so all she would make me was blue things." Lily smiled sadly.

"I never knew my grandparents," Cloak admitted. "Or my parents. My grandparents died of natural causes before I was born and my parents were killed when I was one."

"Oh, I had no idea." Lily looked horrified. "I'm so sorry for your losses."

"Not your fault. It's that stupid self-proclaimed Dork Lord's fault for my parent's being gone." Cloak frowned a bit and stuffed her hands in her jeans.

"Dork Lord?"

"Voldy-Moldy," she explained with a grin. "Oh all the things Ron, Hermione, Danielle, and I came up with to call that stupid bastard. Those were some fun times."

"So you've know them for a long time?"

"Oh we went to the same school before I got pulled out by my Godfather and Uncle – both also deceased thanks to Moldy-Shorts – and homeschooled by some random people that used to know my family and felt like they owed it to me for not being there until then." Cloak shrugged noncommittally and ignored Lily's pitying looks. "I've had a while to get used to it. I mean, it just makes me hate the albino even more."

"That just sounds so terrible. I don't know what I would do without my Mum and Dad, they're my rocks. Petunia I could do without." Lily scrunched up her nose at Petunia's name.

"Petunia?"

"Oh, my older sister, she doesn't much like me. She's jealous that I have magic and she doesn't and it morphed into hatred for me and everything magical. I miss the old days when we could just play together like normal kids and sometimes I just wish everything wasn't different." Lily hugged herself and Cloak faltered.

"I'm an only child," she said softly. "So I don't know much what you've been through, but I had a friend who I was super close to and told nearly everything – we were next door neighbors – and one day I did accidental magic in front of her because I was really happy about something – I can't remember what now, anyways – and she backed away from me like she was terrified. Called me a no good, dirty rotten FREAK, and that if I didn't get out right then she would call the police. I was little, I didn't know what was going on, and I honestly didn't know how much some Muggles despised magic. I really thought I was abnormal, that I would never fit in after that. 'Magic only belongs to freaks,' was what my Aunt would tell me whenever I was forced to visit her." Cloak felt like a load was off her chest by saying this. It was a true thing that happened to her – Amanda was her first friend as a kid and they were like sisters – and then her magic acted up and made her an outcast once again.

Lily looked at her with sadness. "That's like what Petunia says; whenever I go home for the summer she either stays far away from me with her boyfriend, Vernon, or insults me on an hourly basis."

Then and there Cloak felt something strengthen between her Mum and herself. A bond that was beginning to be created, but Cloak wasn't necessarily sure what it was exactly. It made her feel happy to know that she and her mother were somewhat alike and bonding. And then James came and ruined it.

"Hello Lilyflower and Invisibility Cloak. I've been looking _everywhere _for you two."

Lily rolled her eyes and Cloak gave a small smile. "Sure, I know it took you _so long _to find us," she was hinting at either asking Hogwarts or the Marauder's Map. "You probably just instinctively knew where your favorite cousin was, right? I mean, if you say no I might just have to kill you."

"Ouch, Cloak, that hurts. I can feel it now. But yeah, it's called a family tracker." Cloak smacked him at the same time Lily did. "Ow! Evans?"

"You were being obnoxious again," the redhead shrugged, "do I really need a reason?"

Cloak grinned at the girl. "I think we're gonna be good friends."

"Oh Merlin help me," James muttered and the two girls laughed.

"You're going to need his help," Lily smirked and high-fived Cloak. "When we get through with you …" the sentence was left hanging as they bumped into Hermione.

"Hermione!"

"Hey, Cloak, how've you been?"

"Dreadful, there's no one to play pranks with at my new school," Cloak pouted and Hermione grinned.

"Oh, that simply will not do."

"Anyways, I want you to meet two people. My cousin, James, and my new friend here, Lily Evans."

"Hello James and Lily Evans, I'm Hermione Granger."

"Fangs," Cloak muttered, "your name is Fangs."

"Oh hush, Cloak,"

"But Fangs," Cloak gave Hermione her best baby wolf eyes, "I don't wanna,"

"Too bad, anyways, you lot coming to breakfast?"

"Yeah, where else would be going?"

"I don't know, Cloak, with you the possibilities are endless."

"Oh thank you, Granger."

"You're quite welcome, Potter."

"Now all we're missing is Danielle's snark and Ron's funny faces."

"True, young protégé, true; I have taught you well."

"Thank you, Master," Cloak joked back and nudged the girl with her elbow, making Hermione roll her chocolate orbs.

"So," Lily started, "what do you think you're going to do in Hogsmeade?"

"Whatever crazy scheme Jasmine has cooked up will be good enough for me. Pranks galore, I can just see it now." James and Cloak bumped shoulders and grinned mischievously.

"You are obsessed," Hermione muttered and they nodded excitedly. Cloak had a sort of glazed look in her eyes, like she was already imagining all the havoc they would wreck.

"Come on, I heard the elves made treacle pudding for breakfast." Lily smiled, her eyes lighting up at the word treacle.

The ravenette's behavior switched around in an instant. "Did you say treacle?" Lily nodded, and Cloak took off. "Mama's coming!" she yelled dramatically as she raced past other students to get to the Great Hall.

"Now that's what she's obsessed with. Treacle anything, she loves it all. Even the rock cakes our old groundskeeper would make, she ate them like a woman possessed." Hermione smiled reminiscing.

"Anyways, Lily, you had better get there before she eats all of it." said redhead got a dangerous look in her eyes.

"Oh I don't think so," she took off after the girl from the future and Hermione snorted.

"I thought that might happen," she shook her head. "At least now I know where she gets it from."

"Evans always has been obsessed with treacle. She won't let anyone else take any whenever we get 'lucky enough to be bestowed the greatest gift humankind has ever received'. So basically, she's the only one lucky at the Gryffindor table."

"Not today, Cloak won't give up her treacle for _anything_."

That fact was proved when everyone managed to meet up in Honeydukes. Cloak's eyes immediately landed on the treacle tarts and she practically floated towards the display. "So this is love," she sang under her breath. "Mmhmmhmmhmm,"

"Idiot," Hermione muttered before walking up to her friend and grabbing her arm, dragging her away from the display.

"No! Not my babies! Noooo!" Hermione and James pulled her unwillingly out of the store. "You sick monsters!" she wailed and people looked over in confusion.

"You can't have any more treacle today, Cloak! You've bypassed your _monthly _limit this morning!" Hermione scolded her.

"Please, have mercy on my treacle!"

"No!"

"Monsters! I have been taken by monsters!" she cried. "Someone help me! My babies need me!"

"To eat them?" James asked amused as he lifted up Cloak and held her like a potato sack. Said potato sack pouted as she was carried farther and farther away from her treacle.

"Yes," she replied stubbornly and wiggled, trying to break free. "Yes they do!"

"Oh for the love of Circe!" Ron muttered and pulled something wrapped out of his pocket. "Have a holly jolly Hogsmeade trip; that was supposed to be my treacle."

Cloak looked at him with adoring eyes. "Ron has presented Cloak with treacle. Cloak is freeeeeeee!" she kicked James in the stomach and ran away laughing. Ron was trying his hardest not to laugh as Hermione leveled him with a glare.

"Ronald Billius West!" she screeched and his laughter exploded out of him. She sniffed and her glare intensified.

"I'm sorry, but you know sooner or later she would have gotten treacle _somehow_. I was just speeding up the process. Come on! Where's your Christmas spirit! It is next month, after all." Ron grinned at the brunette, snatching her hand and intertwining their fingers.

Hermione sighed, and pinched the bridge of her nose with her fingers that weren't holding Ron's and shook her head and smiled. "You're right, she would have."

"Does that I can come back without being hexed?" Cloak asked from where she was standing next to the Three Broomsticks.

"No, we're coming over to you! Lots of Butterbeers coming up!" Sirius laughed and made his way over to the restaurant with everyone at their heels.

"Oh I don't think poor little Potter will be getting any Butterbeer any time soon," a cold voice said and a man stepped out of the shadows with a smirk visible through his mask. A Death Eater mask.

Cloak stiffened and her eyes widened with fear before the man's hand found her throat and she disappeared. "HERMIONE!" she yelled in panic as she was taken.

"DANIELLE!" Hermione's scream split the night and people poured out of the building's to see the Ravenclaw on her knees above a wooden object.

It was Danielle's wand.

Over at Hogwarts while the staff and students were eating a hearty lunch, fake-Danielle started to flicker.

"Danielle!" Rochelle shouted in terror as the girl vanished without a trace.

* * *

_**Do you see what I meant by cliffy? Lol, I apologize. I also apologize for the lateness. I cannot make it up to you. That's me being dramatic. I must keep working on Chaos' Right Hand Woman, but I keep getting distracted by other story ideas. Gahh! And the flashback things are getting quite boring. **_

_**So, drop me a review if you have any ideas/suggestions or comments. They are all appreciated. :) **_

_**Until next time: **_

_**Signing off,**_

_**TheFourEyedWonder**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Hey you guise! I'm back, oh yes, it's me again. I have brought you another chapter. I was freaking out about this chapter and decided to just sit down and type it and **_**this _came out of it. I hope you like it. I think I established something in this chapter but I'm not sure. I kind of forgot. Anyways ..._**

**_REVIEW TIMES:_**

**william and jack and jake: **What? Why are you confused? What are you confused about? I need to know so I can fix this.

**Extended Experience: **Oh gosh, that was like my first cliffhanger. I felt like such a Rick Riordan with that one, oh gosh. But at least I didn't make you all wait a whole year for this chapter like he did the whole book. Lol, anyways, here's your next chapter. I hope you like it! :)

**Padfootette: **Oh yay, thank you! I liked that chapter myself as well! Here, I hope this is a good soon enough for you!

_**That was all the reviews for now, but not the end. There is a current total of twenty-four and holy mother of fudge I am freaking out right now. There's only been four chapters so far! Yay!**_

**DISCLAIMER_: Hello all, I am TheFourEyedWonder and I own none of this amazing world. That honor belongs to Lady Rowling, the queen of Magic._  
**

**_NOW, without further ado, here is CHAPTER FIVE of THE TIME-TRAVELLING LIONS:_**

* * *

**The Time-Travelling Lions**

**Chapter Five: No-Real-POV, Hogwarts & Little Hangleton Manor & Potter Manor & the Evans Household**

It had been about two months since Danielle had been taken. Two months filled with quiet whispers of what some people thought had happened, filled with quick glances, obnoxious theories, and two smug Death Eaters. James was trying not to cry at every turn because he thought he either saw or heard her. He was also trying to plan her funeral. This in itself made him miserable enough.

Hermione was taking everything hardest. Sure James had lost his daughter, but he didn't know her like she did. They were _twins _in Hogwarts books. _Is this what George felt when Fred died? Is this what Danielle felt when Fred died? _Hermione rarely did anything anymore. When people asked her questions she would just stare blankly at them not comprehending their words.

Everyone once and awhile James would just stare out into space and shake his head, muttering something that Danielle would have said in that situation. James and Hermione's happy spirits disappeared with Danielle. Christmas passed horribly and left the Marauder's and the remaining 2/3 of the Golden Trio without their Christmas wish. James declined his parent's invitations to go home for Christmas, which made them quite worried, even more so when James gave them a broken smile and lied saying "Everything's fine Mum and Dad, promise." Nothing was fine to him, his own _flesh _and _blood _was gone and he couldn't do a thing about it.

What was worse was that she had faced a Full Moon alone, without any Wolfsbane or Ron and Hermione to help her. She was left to fend for herself in the Death Eater manor, probably forced to submit to Greyback or something else foul. Just the thought made their [the Marauder's + 2/3 of the Golden Trio] heads spin and their stomachs heave. They were all currently eating dinner quietly, with everyone glancing at them, feeling quite worried. Never had anyone seen the Marauder's or the new kids quite so despondent.

"Attention all! We will be having two funerals in the next week," most of the students began talking at once. "One for Danielle Granger," Hermione made a distressed sound and fought back tears, "and the other for Cloak Potter." James clutched the table so hard his both his hands turned white with the effort.

"And who is Cloak Potter? There are no other Potter's other than Charlus, James, and myself!" a woman's voice announced and an irate redhead stormed into the room, her husband following.

"Her real name isn't Cloak," James spoke up for the first time in what seemed like years, his voice hoarse with unuse. "Maybe that's why, Mum, have you checked the tapestry lately?"

"James, I have no idea what is wrong with you, but your Mother and I are worried sick."

"What are you talking about Dad? Nothing's wrong, everything's fine."

"Potter!" McGonagall yelled, frustrated. She turned to the elder Potter's, "His cousin Cloak – or whatever her real name is – was taken by Death Eaters in Hogsmeade."

"James doesn't have a cousin."

"Whoever she was," McGonagall amended.

"Don't talk about her so disrespectfully," Hermione's voice was sharp and she stood up, her eyes blazing. "Don't speak about her in such an inconsequential tone, like she didn't even _matter_."

"Miss Granger!"

"No! You want to know who Cloak was? She was a brilliant person! You will never find anyone better in your life! She was always there for everyone! She saved the people who singlehandedly made her childhood a living Hell! Why? Because she's the kindest person in existence! She doesn't have a terrible bone in her body, well, maybe her left arm, but that's a Basilisk's fault! Cloak's the girl who keeps bad things at bay; she doesn't let them get anyone she loves! She won't let anyone die in her place if she can help it! She's the most selfless person you will ever meet and she has lost nearly everything but continues to give and give and soon enough she'll have nothing left but she'll keep giving. Her happiness doesn't matter to her, everyone else's does though. She doesn't think about the benefits for herself as long as everyone is happy it's good enough for her. She has gone through the most anybody ever will and I mean this literally. Her parents were killed by Voldemort when she was one, her first boyfriend killed at age fourteen in front of her at Voldemort's orders, her Godfather killed the next year by a Death Eater in front of her, her mentor in front of her the next year again at Voldemort's orders. And you all have no idea how many people she has lost in the past year because of him. Ron and I were all she had left until we came here. And then she had Rochelle, yes she had you. Are you following me? And then she had Potter, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew. And then she gained Lily Evans. And now we've all lost her. She's touched so many lives, you don't understand. Everyone she meets she accepts and pulls into her makeshift family because she's never had one and her heart is so big, but now it's practically empty because Voldemort has torn her family away from her and he took her Fred from her. Her heart is full of empty spaces with people's name plaques littered around broken in half because they're all gone and they can't come back but she just can't accept that! She is the epitome of love and caring but now there's no one there to reciprocate that. She's been my best friend since age eleven. She and Ron saved me from a fully grown Mountain Troll with a simple 'Wingardium Leviosa'. She has the worst luck in the world, I swear this. She's lost everything that matters to her because of one man with severe superiority issues. She is also the strongest girl I know, she doesn't let on when things are hurting her and that's one of her annoying traits. She could be on the brink of death and say she was fine. In fact, she has, several times." Hermione was breathing heavily and a tear went down her cheek. Her whole body was shaking and she was trying to not break out into huge sobs.

"And now she's gone, she's gone and she can't come back but I can't accept that! She's been hunted by Voldemort all her life and now he's finally got her and she's probably dead, but I can't accept that. She's … she can't be dead, she just can't be. And you're going around just speaking about her as if it should be an accepted fact and 'whoever she is' is gone. Why is that? What did she do to you? She did nothing. She didn't do a thing to Malfoy or Snape either, I suppose, but they still told their precious little half-blood Master where she was. And she's gone now, because of them. You have no idea how lucky they are to still be in the land of the living." said Slytherin's turned as white as the Full Moon.

James' eyes turned murderous. "It was them?"

"Yes," Hogwarts spoke as she walked in the room, "they read her notes, copied them and put them back where they found them before she realized her bag was left in the Great Hall. They used them to sign her Death Certificate."

Ron caught Hermione as she was about to fall. "I'll be using their blood to sign theirs." James threatened from where he was being held back by Sirius and Remus while Peter explained what was going on to the elder Potter's.

Meanwhile, Danielle was sleeping in her cell in Voldemort's Manor. It was a very fitful sleep, mind you, but it was the first sleep she had gotten in what felt like weeks. She had been tortured relentlessly and scars littered all available spaces of her body. Her eyes were hollow and sunken at all times and there were bags under said eyes. Her skin had turned from a gorgeous tan to looking like a piece of old parchment. There were cuts and bruises adorning her skin like reminders. 'Potter', 'Blood-Traitor', 'Filth', 'Mudblood Lover', and some longer insults were added on a regular basis. Her hair was matted and grimy, coated in a layer of dirt and blood. She looked completely different from how she did when she arrived.

Footsteps sounded along the dark corridor, waking Danielle up from her nap and making her back up against the wall in terror. Rodolphus LeStrange came into view with his usual torturing tools hanging off his belt. Danielle's heart rate increased dramatically and a tear made its way through the grime covering her face, not even making a difference in its quality. He smirked and unlocked the cell, grabbing her roughly by the arm and dragged her behind him. She stumbled to keep pace with him and ignore the stinging pain in her entire being from the beating she had gotten last night. He threw her into Voldemort's 'throne room', making her land at his feet with a _thud _that echoed around the chamber. She rose to her feet unsteadily and her legs shook under her weight. She didn't weigh much anymore, but she was being starved and beaten, she was very weak. Her dead eyes locked onto Voldemort's and he smirked.

"Change in plans, prisoner. We'll be sending a short message to your friends at Hogwarts." he sneered at her. "Apparently you being taken isn't motivation enough."

Danielle was beginning to feel very confused and very, very panicked. "Goyle," Voldemort instructed and a hand reached out and snapped her arms behind her back, making her bite her lip to keep from crying out in pain. Another hand bound her wrists and another pair of hands tied her feet together. Something was thrown to whoever was behind her – most like Goyle Senior – and a cool blade was pressed against her throat. Danielle's eyes went wide in full blown terror.

"Nuntius Hogwarts," Voldemort hissed, and a misty screen popped up, showing the Great Hall – with all students accounted for. Danielle's made a choked sound as she realized what the snake-faced bastard was doing.

"Hello everyone!" Voldemort called out almost gleefully. All eyes in the Hall turned to the screen and some First Years let out terrified screams. "Yes, you should be terrified. My name is Lord Voldemort." cue more screams. The smirk on Voldemort's face only grew.

"No it's not," a familiar voice all but snarled, and Danielle looked closer at the screen and realized it was Ron. "It's Tom Marvalo Riddle, half-blood extraordinaire. You have some serious snake guts showing your albino face over here."

Danielle tried to smile but found she couldn't, which was sad, because that was a rather good one.

"Oh thank you, Ronald Weasley!"

Eyes in the Great Hall widened and shocked faces were displayed. "His last name is West, you idiot!" Hermione spat. "But I'm sure you wouldn't know that with all of your limited brain cells!"

"What an insult, Miss Granger, it truly astounds me." Hermione bared her teeth at him. "Oh, I'm practically shaking in my robes. You are too terrifying for my eyes, I think I might die."

"What a lovely present that would be, Tommy Boy."

Voldemort's crimson eyes flashed. "Enough pleasantries," he sneered, "bring the girl forward."

A girl was pushed into the screen with a man following behind her. There was a dagger at her throat and she was nearly unidentifiable.

"No!" Hermione screamed and Ron had to physically restrain her from trying to curse the image. "You sick son of a bitch!"

"Why thank you," Voldemort smiled cruelly. "I've always thought so myself." Hermione was shaking in anger.

Danielle's dull, practically lifeless emerald eyes were still striking even in her current condition. Mrs. Potter gasped.

"Cloak," James croaked. "No, no, no, no, no,"

Lily looked near tears and nobody was going to blame her.

Danielle was thin, like 'hey look I've decided to take all the meat off my bones and be a living skeleton!' thin. Her ribs could be counted through the misty image and her skin was white as new moon. Her clothes were ripped and nearly nonexistent. They hung on her hips in a foreshadowing sort of way. Her face was covered in dirt and blood and other sorts of grime, but you could clearly see the numerous bags under her eyes and how they – like everything else – had sunken into her for what seemed like the only protection they had left. She looked dead on her feet; she could barely keep her eyes open and was swaying like a leaf in the wind. It seemed like one gust of air could and would blow her to pieces. It looked as if she hadn't seen the sun _ever_. She looked like a shell of her former self. She had scars all over her skin and words like 'Freak', 'Traitor', 'Filth', and 'Unworthy' were easily made out. The worst thing though, it seemed as if she wasn't bothered at all about any of it. If it wasn't for the panic in her eyes, Lily would have though her dead.

"Cloak," James said again, and the girl's eyes moved over to James, and then to the figures behind him. She seemed shocked to see them, and her eyes asked who they were.

Charlus' hand gripped his wife, Dorea's, even tighter when he saw the girl's appearance.

"You see her; you see what has happened to her since you all don't care enough. Did you hear that, prisoner, they don't care about you." Danielle made no acknowledgement of Voldemort speaking; her eyes remained on the eldest Potter's. Her emerald eyes were questioning their identities, and why they were there.

"He's lying, Cloak, we do care, so much." James' voice was like a shock to Danielle, as she looked up and locked eyes with him instead. "We've all been worried sick, there's no way I could ever get out of this place to even try and find you. Hogwarts is scarily overprotective. It's like we've both been trapped."

Danielle gave a smile that looked like it hurt.

Voldemort raised an invisible eyebrow, "Oh sure you have, James Potter, sure you have. I'm sure your living quarters are made up of a cell as well." James' eyes narrowed dangerously, but Lily laid a hand on his arm.

"Allow me," she said coldly. Voldemort's expression turned to one of amusement, while an actual emotion appeared on Danielle's. It was one of warning. "You must feel pretty good about yourself, kidnapping someone while she was enjoying catching up with her cousin."

"And the Mudblood comes to your rescue, prisoner! It took long enough, didn't it?"

"Shut up." Lily's voice was sharp, and even the Death Eater with the dagger at Danielle's throat looked shocked. "Shut. Up. You know _nothing_." her emerald orbs were blazing with fury. "You know absolutely _nothing_. You aren't any better than the ground we all walk out. And so stereotypical as well," Lily sneered at him. "The self-proclaimed Dark Lord, fighting for the Purebloods. Except, I forgot, you do none of the actual fighting. I mean, it's bad enough that you're pretending to be a Pureblood yourself, but actually getting your hands dirty? That goes against all you stand for. As does your actual 'blood purity', how ironic. A Halfblood, fighting for Pureblood's to be the rulers. It's quite hilarious actually."

"Shut up, silly girl! You are the one who knows nothing!"

"Oh I find that hard to believe." Hermione spoke again. "Or, are we onto another topic, like perhaps, how your Mother had to use a Love Potion to have you with your Father and when she stopped dosing him with it he left her and she died during childbirth?"

Voldemort looked furious. "I am a direct descendant of Salazar Slytherin, the-"

"The founder of Slytherin, the one who was supposedly against Muggleborns and Halfbloods entering the fine school establishment known as me, but was actually worried about their safety. Muggles were scared of the magic that witches and wizards possessed and stuck out of fear. Salazar was afraid for the Muggle-raised Magicals and didn't want them being publicly announced as a user of Magic so he tried to bar them access to the school so they wouldn't be hunted as well." Hogwarts spoke scathingly, interrupting her old student. "Hello Tom Riddle, long time no see. I am Hogwarts' physical representation and you currently have one of my friends. Yes, friends. This is exactly the reason why I didn't allow you to stay at this school. I knew how you would turn out. Bitter at the world for who you were born as you created a new identity and decided to hunt all of the Muggles because of one of them who supposedly wronged you by leaving your Mother because he did not truly love her and felt no sense of obligation to the woman who tried to force her way into his life."

Back to Danielle, she was currently trying to call for the Elder Wand, it would always come to her no matter what but it hadn't been listening lately. She was also desperately trying to ignore the dagger at her throat, not only for her sake, but her Mum looked about ready to die when she saw the blade pressed up against her throat. Said blade currently dug deeper into her neck and Danielle's involuntarily swallowed. Her mind started yelling louder for the wand and suddenly its reassuring weight landed in her hands. She didn't let any of her relief shine through her eyes, though, and wordlessly tried to banish her restraints and she sort of blew the man behind her into pieces. The horror and disgust was evident in her features however, when his head landed in front of her.

"Gahh!" she screamed and took a step backwards only to have her foot slip and land on something squishy. Her panic increased and she made a sound in the back of her throat, jumping up and shaking her hands about wildly. Voldemort had paused mid-rave about how he was making the path for a better future and was staring at her in shock. She was flailing around; blood splattered on her clothes that for once in two months wasn't hers and looked hysterical. She was saying incomprehensible nonsense and her chest was heaving in her panic.

Hermione looked ready to laugh and/or scream at her from the other side of the image.

Danielle finally calmed though, when Voldemort sent an angered 'CRUCIO!' at her and she just barely dodged. She pointed the Elder Wand at the image thing and muttered a very old spell under breath before leaping at it and losing consciousness when she landed on the other side of the mist. It disappeared behind her as Voldemort let out a roar of anger.

About a week later Danielle awoke in an extremely white room with people asleep in various positions around her. She closed her eyes automatically against the brightness and made a sound of protest. Even doing that hurt. Her whole body ached and her head felt ready to explode. That brought her memories back to blowing Goyle into pieces and she would of puked had there have been any food in her stomach. Instead she dry-heaved, waking everyone around her up as she also made pained sounds because doing _anything _hurt and she didn't want to wake up for about another year.

She heard a sob somewhere off to her right and tried to shake her head but doing so was impossibly painful and she gave up halfway through.

"Excuse me, coming through; let me see the coma patient. She needs treatment! Out of my way, Charlus Potter!" The matron of the school – a Miss Poppy Pomfrey – weaved through the crowd of visitors. "If you do not move I will be forced to send all of you out and not let you in until she asks for you! And maybe not even then!" that got everyone moving. They all parted like the Red Sea and Madame Pomfrey sniffed in acceptance, carrying her tray of potions over to Danielle's bedside. "Hello, Miss Potter, you gave us all quite the scare. You've been in a coma for a little over a week, and were in Voldemort's hands for two months before that. I may never let you leave this room."

Danielle would have protested if she could. But everything hurt too much so she didn't even bother.

"Open up, child." Danielle's mouth opened, she ignored the agony doing that one simple task caused and the Matron poured pain-relieving potions and a Cruciatus exposure potion down her throat. She also got nourishment potions, vitamin potions, and a Dreamless Sleeping potion. That one wasn't set to kick in until she wanted it to, though. "Very good, now I have a little Skelegro for you to take now." That foul concoction was also shoved down her throat, making Danielle gag, and then wince in pain.

That was about when the Dreamless Sleep potion kicked in. She was out like a broken lightbulb.

When Danielle woke up for the second time, she felt considerably better. It no longer hurt to open her eyes, though the brightness was startling and she closed them right after.

"She's awake!" a voice whispered from her left and she felt a hand in hers.

"Oh, Cloak!" James' familiar voice washed over her. "I thought you were dead for sure."

"Me?" her voice was scratchy and her throat dry. "Please, it would take more than the Dork Lord to kill me."

"The Dork Lord?"

"She likes making fun of him." Hermione's voice explained.

"Ah, I don't think that's smart of her, but seeing as she blew up that one Death Eater who had the dagger to her throat, I may reconsider."

"Charlus! Forgive him; he forgot to take his pills this morning."

"Mum!" James' complained.

_Mum? James' Mum is here? So, my grandparents aren't dead? So I lied to Mum? Oh no, _Danielle mentally groaned. _I cannot deal with all of this right now. Too much drama at all times. _

"Cloak? Can you open your eyes?"

"Only if the infernal whiteness goes away, it's like I'm in limbo again."

"Limbo?"

"When she almost died the most recent time, she found herself in limbo talking to her mentor who gave her two options. Stay dead, or live again. She obviously chose the second, but only to help us all out."

"Oh that sounds great, Fangs," James sounded strained. "That's exactly what I needed to know."

"I thought so too, Prongs."

"Sarcasm, Granger."

"I was using it as well, Potter."

"Girls, girls, you're both pretty." Danielle interjected, making Sirius choke on his laughter because it honestly wasn't the best place. Madame Pomfrey would legitimately kill him. "Anyways, why are all of you here?"

"Well, Dorea and I want to know who you are."

"Charlus!" the Potter Matriarch hissed.

"Well, he isn't wrong Mum." James sighed. "I've told you again and again why does it matter who she is when she's someone very important to me – and Sirius and basically everyone in this room."

"There is no Cloak Potter, James, if she's the reason why you've been so miserable lately, I want to know who the bloody hell she is!" Charlus yelled quietly.

"It's a valid reason, D – uh, Prongs," Danielle yawned, "wait. Why don't they just look at the tapestry?"

"That's what I said!"

"Brilliant minds think alike!" Danielle grinned, and tried to sit up but decided it was a lost cause.

"We did bring the tapestry, but we wanted to wait to look at it until you woke up."

"Why?"

"So we didn't have to wait to question you," Charlus replied bluntly.

"Oh Merlin's Mum, Dad! D- Cloak doesn't need questioned!"

"That's what you think."

"No, Dad, that's what I know." James narrowed his eyes at his Father and the door flew open and an out-of-breath redhead flew in.

"I … heard Cloak … was awake," she managed.

"Hey Lily, come on in, the party's still going on strong." Danielle smiled.

"Cloak! Oh Merlin I was so worried, I mean you disappeared in front of us and I didn't know and then two weeks ago that screen popped up-"

"Two weeks? I've been sleeping for a week everytime I fell asleep? Why didn't anyone say anything? Bloody hell I'm lazy!"

Hermione snorted, "Yes, Cloak, we know."

"Oh shut up, Fangs."

"Anyways, Lily, how lovely of you to join us. We were all just going to take a quick peek at the Potter tapestry to see if we somehow missed Cloak here."

Lily looked for somewhere to sit but there were no empty chairs. She shrugged and sat on James instead. Danielle choked on the air she was breathing.

"Did you just – are you holding – why did you – holy Founders are you – JAMES! Why didn't you tell me you prat!"

James gave a small grin. "I thought you should have had to figure it out yourself."

"Well it's kind of flipping obvious when she _sits on your lap_."

Lily shrugged again, "He's comfortable,"

Danielle gave a small squeak and made a face, "I didn't need to know that, Lily!"

"Whoops, too late now."

"Jasmine – what did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything! She's always been this devious! It's actually quite-"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no – I don't need to know! No!" Peter snorted and Danielle sent him the evil eye, "It's not funny, Peter." she huffed and Sirius smirked.

"Well we all beg to differ,"

"You don't have to plead, Padfoot, we all know you're abnormal."

Hermione burst out laughing, and Ron chuckled.

"Stop chuckling, Ronald, you're not a clown." Danielle said sternly, which made Hermione laugh harder. "I know, that prank was brilliant."

"Anyways," Charlus repeated himself, sounding a little annoyed, "time to look at the tapestry."

James and Danielle shared a look, with the latter taking a deep breath and closing her eyes.

"It only changes when someone looks at – JAMES CHARLUS POTTER YOU HAD BETTER NOT HAVE A CHILD OUT THERE SOMEWHERE!"

"Can't promise that, Mum."

Lily's shoulders slumped and an angry look came in her eyes. "You mean to say you already have a chi-"

"Holy mother of Morgana Le Fay!" Charlus shouted, staring at the tapestry in absolute shock.

There was a picture of James, grinning and looking downwards seemingly telling a joke, coming out from a black line going upwards to Charlus Potter [he had a picture as well] and Dorea Potter nee Black [her picture was there too]. Under his picture was his date of birth and a black line going from him down to a newly formed picture of Danielle. She was full out laughing, her eyes shining with mirth, and dimple on full display. Under the picture was her date of birth. _**July 31**__**st**__**, 1980. **_Spouting from the new addition to the tapestry was a line connecting to James'. Lily was smiling at the camera, her emerald orbs looking highly amused and her red hair was up in a bun at the top of the back of her head.

Lily made a choked sound and – to everyone's shock – didn't faint. Instead she swung around and kissed James full on the lips before walking over to Danielle's side and looking at her worriedly.

"You said your parents died when you were one."

"Uh, in my time, you kind of did."

"How?"

"Voldemort's a bastard."

"Language," she chastised immediately, making Danielle grin.

"Yes Mum," she joked before her eyes widened and she laughed nervously. "Uh, I mean, Lily, of course I meant that, whoops, _mouth what's wrong with you_?" Lily smiled.

"It's okay, Danielle, it's true, right?"

Danielle blinked, looking sort of in shock, "Ye-yeah, I mean, yes, it is, but we're the same age and it might be a little awkward and I wouldn't want to in-"

"You're not intruding."

A small smile threatened to break out on Danielle's lips, "Thanks then … uh, Mum."

Lily beamed, "No problem, the only thing is, how did you get here?"

"Magic," she said simply. Lily narrowed her eyes.

"I want the truth and I want it now, young lady."

"Um, well, Ron, Hermione, and I were making battle plans in the Library and Death Eaters invaded Hogwarts and they had … had killed Minnie – I mean Professor McGonagall – and Hermione acted on instinct. Boom, we're twenty years in the past. We are twenty years in the past now, yeah?"

"Since you missed Christmas and New Year's yes. It was Valentine's Day yesterday, you missed that as well."

"Damn, I'm just missing everything aren't I?"

"Yeah, basically,"

Danielle looked over at Charlus and Dorea and saw that they were both in a state of shock still. "Uh, Dad, are your parents okay? They look a little, I don't know, frozen."

James turned and when he saw Charlus and Dorea's current positions he laughed. "Oh, Mum and Dad, this is what you get for doubting that Cloak is a Potter and always will be no matter who she marries!"

Danielle winced, "Actually, I don't think that'll be happening."

"What?"

"Me getting married,"

"Why not?"

"Um, it starts with the late and ends with a Fred Weasley."

"The late Fred Weasley?" James looked really confused for a few seconds before his eyes widened in shock. "You – and – he died – and now – oh, oh Dan, I didn't know."

"Yeah, that's because I didn't tell you, idiot. Anyways, why was I out for two weeks?"

"Magical exhaustion, Miss Potter." Madame Pomfrey came out of her office, glancing at the eldest Potter's, "whatever did you do to Charlus and Dorea?"

"The tapestry, Madame Pomfrey," the Matron glanced at it and made an 'oh' face before continuing on towards her patient. "You very nearly drained your Magical Core."

"Whaaat?"

"Yes, you did, the last bit of magic you performed, summoning your 'back-up wand', also brought you your regular wand and all of your Magical possessions. You were feeling very desperate to get out, I presume."

Danielle thought back to her time with the Dork Lord, "Well, yeah, I suppose I was. That snake-faced albino bas – uh, bad person" – Danielle corrected herself at Lily's warning look – "isn't someone whose presence you would like to stay in. Unless, of course, you would, then you might be a Death Eater. . Speaking of Death Eater's, I have first dibs on maiming Snape and Malfoy!"

James cursed, and Dorea – with her mother instincts – shook herself out of her shock and slapped him on the back of his head, "James Potter, watch your language!"

"Sorry, Mum, but I did tell you 'Cloak' was very important to me."

"Why do you call her Cloak?"

"It's my Marauder name, Ron's is Ylvis and Hermione's is Fangs."

"Ylvis?"

"I have no idea," Ron shrugged, "I didn't name myself, my younger sister, Ginny, did."

"I miss Ginny,"

"Yeah, we do too,"

"Oh! Ron, you haven't properly introduced yourself to actually anyone in this room other than the teachers."

"Wait," Sirius narrowed his eyes, "your last name isn't West?"

"No, it's Weasley."

"So the guy – man – Danielle would have married was your brother?"

The Golden Trio winced at the 'was'. "Yeah, Fred, or Forge, if you prefer his pranking name. Danielle also called him Ginger Pranks. George – his twin – was or is, I don't actually know how this works, called himself Gred or Pinger Granks. They were a nuisance, but they made us laugh in times of darkness."

Danielle visibly deflated, "Which was basically every stinking year. 'Watch out! Heir of Slytherin coming through,'" she murmured with a sad smile. "'Beware all! The Girl-Who-Lies is on the loose! She's going to get you!'"

Hermione laughed, "Oh I thought you were going to kill him for that one."

"Oh no, I was scared for his health, the Toad was right behind you guys."

Ron paled drastically, "Mother of all that is Magical," he sounded a bit strained, "how am I alive? You did hear how badly I insulted her right then, right?"

"She piled it on me; she mouthed 'Detention for a month' over your shoulder at me before hopping away."

"She's dead," Ron swore, "that pink monstrosity is _dying_."

"Tut, tut, Ronald, she hasn't done anything yet, if she follows her future self's past, then we can give her to the Dementors."

"I didn't say anything about Dementors, Danielle,"

Danielle scooted away from Ron, "Okay, Hermione calm down your boyfriend, I'm slightly scared of the look in his eyes at the moment."

Later that week [yes, she was trapped in the white room even longer, but it was sort of worth it: she got tons of treacle] Danielle was dismissed from the Hospital Wing and she was in pretty amazing spirits. She was dancing all the way to the Great Hall, where Madame Pomfrey had told her to go right away. She didn't even think of the fact that she didn't walk into anyone and purposefully took the long route. When she opened the Great Hall doors, however, she let out a shriek of shock and leapt backwards. Everyone was dressed in party clothes [read: literally everyone] and they all had yelled "SURPRISE!" when she opened the doors.

Danielle was left hyperventilating and leaning on the wall outside the Great Hall. "You bloody gits," she yelled when she regained her breath, "scared the _Founder's Four _out of me!"

"I didn't know you had the Founder's in you, Cloak." James snorted from his place at the front of the crowd.

"Shut it you prat,"

"Shutting it," James made a motion as to lock his mouth by froze halfway. "Oh no, the silent zipper seems to have gotten stuck!" he said out of the left side of his mouth.

"That's actually pretty cool that you can do that, but still, shut it."

Hermione laughed and dragged her inside the room. "Happy You Got Well Party! You got well, not very soon in actuality, we were planning your funeral, but you're O.K now!"

Danielle looked around for the first time and saw all of the decorations and banners. They were even her favorite color, a bright baby blue! [Read: the color of Fred's eyes.] There was a whole mountain of treacle, a punch bowl of Pumpkin Juice, and what looked like a long streamer of … cards and another of … pictures.

"I don't know what to say,"

"Say you'll let me help you eat the treacle?" Lily grinned mischievously from her spot next to James.

"Why of course, fair ginger."

Lily very nearly squealed and looked at Danielle with a beam brighter than her own when James said it was okay to call him Dad. "You are the best!"

Danielle looked around again in slight awe. "Thanks you guys." she frowned at the crowds of people looking slightly lost. "And I mean it for all of you! Especially the First Years, I know James and Sirius probably tricked you into doing all of their work!"

There was a round of laughter at that and a slightly sheepish looking pair of raven haired teens.

* * *

_**Heyo! Me again, I hope you all enjoyed that chapter! I brought in the Potter parents. I've recently found that, oh, they died of natural causes sometime between 1976 [when they took Sirius in] and 1981 [when James and Lily died] that doesn't give me a good time to pinpoint exactly but I already have enough to work in so ... I might not let them die just yet. Or I will, and I will make it earlier than you expect.**_

_**Anyways, drop a review on the way out, if you'd like. I won't pressure you, I'm happy as I am. Plus, I have a lot of writing to do. The fans of my other story want a new chapter pronto, so I have to get started on that also. Have a wonderful life everyone! And here is some chocolate chip cookies for all of you! (::) (::) (::) (::) Split them all equally, you understand me? Haha, anyways, I LOVE YOU ALL, SHORT OR TALL!**_

_**Signing Off [for tonight, I am so tired],**_

_**TheFourEyedWonder.**_


End file.
